Birthday Surprises
by EClarefan4ever
Summary: It's Nina's birthday, lets see what her new friends have in store for her... Nina/Amber friendship, some Fabian/Nina Romance
1. Chapter 1

**__****__**

Nina's POV

**You tossed it in the trash, you did**  
**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**  
**'Cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
**Throw my head on a blade for ya**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
**You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain**  
**Take a bullet straight through my brain**  
**Yes, I would die for you, baby**  
**But you won't do the same**  
**No, no, no, no**

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb**  
**Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from**  
**Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah**

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

**'Cause what you don't understand is**  
**I'd catch a grenade for ya**  
**Throw my head on a blade for ya**  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**  
**You know I'd do anything for ya**

____

I woke up to the sound of my phone singing grenade by Bruno Mars. The house smelled like French Toast, after I was finally awake I realized my phone was still ringing, which meant I had a phone call.

____

My phone is a Blackberry Curve and has 'Nina' bedazzled on the back. I answered the phone and said _"hello"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA!"_

"_Jess? Is that really you! You remembered! I thought that after I left you would forget all about me!"_

"_Yep I'm still me! And how can I forget my Best friend?"_

"_you can't apparently! So what's up and do you know it's only 6am here?"_

"_Just talking to you and ya I know that, please tell me that you still remember the B-Day tradition"_

" _I almost forgot about that!"_

"_well that makes this call even better!"_

"_How does that make the call better?""It means this was a surprise to you! And I know how much you love surprise, speaking of which can you open the bag that I helped you pack and go into the hidden pocket"_

"_where is the hidden pocket? I didn't know it had one"_

"_The left side it has a little zipper and inside is your birthday present from me"_

"_okay I'll go get it now"_ I walked over to my bed and grabbed the bag and looked for the secret pocket, when I opened it I found a box _"awe Jess you didn't have to get me a Box!"_ I bet she can sense my Sarcasm

"_open the box silly!"_

I did as I was told and I opened the purple box with a pink bow and saw a picture frame that had hearts and smiley faces all over it and inside the picture frame was a picture of Jess, Gran and me sitting on Grams porch.

"_awe Jess I love it! I can now put this one on my bedside table and put the picture of us in my locker!"_

"_exactly that's why I got it for you"_ Just then there was a knock on my door, and I was going to let Amber get it but I noticed that she wasn't wake. So I said "come in" loud enough to let the person know but not loud enough to wake Amber.

Trudy then walked in and said "sweetie, when you get off the phone can you please come down stairs, I need your help in the Kitchen"

"Okay Trudy I'll be right down" with that Trudy left the room

"_I'm sorry for this, but I need to go help Trudy in the Kitchen, but I'll call you later today or tomorrow and we can talk some more"_

"_I understand, Have a great birthday and just remember Friends Forever"_

"_okay I will, talk to you later"_

"_okay bye!"_ I then Hung up and walked down stairs to the Kitchen. "okay Trudy what do you need help with?"

"nothing I just wanted to give you this" Trudy then Handed me a plate of French toast and a card that said 'Happy Birthday Nina!' on it

"Awe thank you Trudy! Am I the only one awake?"

"No Jerome and Alfie and in the dining area waiting for their eggs"

"so am I the only one getting French Toast?"

"Yes Nina It's a Birthday tradition we have here in the Anubis House"

"Oh okay, well thanks, do you want me to bring the orange juice into the other room?"

"Sure, thank you"

"No problem" with that I took my French toast and the orange juice into the dining area "Hi Alfie, Hi Jerome"

"Happy Birthday Nina!" They both yelled at the same time "this is for you" Jerome said as he handed me a card.

"thanks guys and thanks Jerome for the Card, that was really sweet of you"

"It's no problem, it just proves how surprising I can be" when the boys were talking to me I would take a bite out of my breakfast.

"okay, one question though"

"Shoot"

"is anyone else awake? Like Mara? Mick? Fabian?"

"Mara is studying with Patricia in their room and Fabian and Mick are both asleep, why?"

"Okay I was just curious, I think I'm going for a run around Campus after I get changed" By now I have finished two pieces of French toast, but I still have four left, I think I'll go give them to Amber.

"Okay have fun on your run, just make sure you don't fall and break a nail" said the blond when I was walking into the Kitchen.

"Trudy I'm going to change and go for a run, and the French toast was amazing"

"okay, be back for Lunch, I'm making Pizza and I'm glad you liked them"

"okay I will and I can't wait" I then walked upstairs to my room to change and give Amber some French toast, when I got to my room Amber was already awake "Amber, do you want some French toast?"

" are you sure? They are your Birthday French Toast"

"Yes I'm full, you can have them"

"okay thanks and Happy Birthday!"

"thanks and I'm going for a run I'll be back at lunch time"

"okay have fun! Remember you sweat when you run"

____

"I already knew that but okay bye" with that I walked out of the room and went downstairs and then left for my run.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's POV

After Nina left I went into my closet to get a the box that I need to wrap. I used sparkly purple paper with a pink and blue bow.

After I was done with that I walked downstairs to say good morning to everyone "Good morning everyone!"

"Hey Ams" said the blond with blue eyes (Mick)

"Hi Amber" said the girls at the table

"Sleeping beauty is Finally Awake!" (Jerome)

"Ha-ha that's a good one Jerome, and hi Amber" (Alfie)

"where's the Birthday girl? Did she decide to run away?"

"No if it's any of your business she went for a run to clear her mind"

"why would she need to do that" a curious Mara asked

"well this morning at like 6am she got a phone call from someone that she knew in America and she look a little sad after she hung up"

"was it her Gran?" asked Fabian as he was walking into the dining area

"Oh Fabian I didn't know you were awake and No she said something about missing the person who called AND her Gran"

"Oh well you should ask her when she comes down to eat"

"Princess ate ½ hour ago" stated Jerome

"Oh well do you guys know where she is, I need to ask her a question"

"are you Finally asking her out!" yelled Jerome and Alfie at the same time

"I KNEW you fancied her! I personally think you guys are SO cute together! And after you ask her out I am throwing you guys a HUGE party"

"I am not asking Nina out, I was going to ask her if she wanted to work on the Drama assignment with me"

"Oh okay well she went for a walk to clear her head"

"Oh okay well I'll wait until she comes back"

Nina's POV

During my run I saw the Nursing Home, so I decided to go see Sarah.

When I signed in saying that I was a friend the lady told me what room, so when I finally found it I knock on the door then I opened it. After I was in the room I said "Hi Sarah do you remember me?"

"It's you! Have you found it yet?"

"No I haven't I just wanted to come say Hello because it's me birthday and I'm homesick"

"Happy Birthday Nina and what?"

"I live in America with my Gran and now I live in England with a creepy man, a nice lady and 7 teenagers"

"why do you live with your Gran?"

"my parents got killed in a Car accident"

"Oh my mum and father got killed also"

"Can I ask how?"

"HE killed them!"

"Sarah who is he?"

"The man who wants to tip the scales of life"

"so the man who wants to live forever?"

"yes, Beware the black bird"

"Okay I will, But I need to get back to school before they think I ran away, I'll be back soon and I'll try to find the treasure for you"

"promise and be careful the black bird is ALWAYS watching"

"Okay I will bye Sarah"

"Bye Nina"

I then left the nursing home and went back to school grounds and began running again until I got back to the Anubis house. When I walked in the first thing I did was I went into the kitchen to tell Trudy I was back "Trudy I'm back from my run"

"Okay sweetie" after I went right upstairs to take a shower because it was about a 25 minute run.

After a 15 minute shower I got dressed and went down to the living room to read my twilight book, I am currently on Eclipse. I was reading for about an hour when I head Trudy say "Nina sweetie phone for you" …. It must be Gran she said she would call me today

"okay thanks Trudy" I then walked into a empty hall that smelled like amber's perfume, sat on a wooden chair with a black seat and then picked up the phone and said "hello"

"Nina! Happy Birthday! How are you? Are you still making friends?" When Gran was talking I would bite my bottom lip, so I didn't interrupt her by accident.

"hi Gran, Thanks, I'm great how are you? Yes I am still making friends, and just to let you in on a secret I really miss you" It was so nice talking to Gran again, I really miss her

"well I was doing good, but hearing you say all those things made me so much happier and I miss you too….. If you don't mind me wondering but did you get the mail yet today?"

"I'm glad that your happy and it just came in Trudy is sorting it out as we speak, why?" I was starting to become curious of why she wanted to know, she sounded like she new something important and wouldn't tell me

"well If you don't mind can I talk to Trudy real quick?"

"Sure it's no problem I'll be right back with her"

"Okay" with that I put the phone down and walked to the kitchen to see Trudy making fish and chips for dinner "Excuse me Trudy my Gran wanted to talk to you real quick, if you can of course"

"it's no problem sweetie, I'll get it right now and I'll call you back in when we're done talking"

"okay, take your time o the phone with her" with that being said Trudy walked into the hall and I sat at the black marble island and waited patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV (still)

"well If you don't mind can I talk to Trudy real quick?"

"Sure it's no problem I'll be right back with her"

"Okay" with that I put the phone down and walked to the kitchen to see Trudy making fish and chips for dinner "Excuse me Trudy my Gran wanted to talk to you real quick, if you can of course"

"it's no problem sweetie, I'll get it right now and I'll call you back in when we're done talking"

"okay, take your time with her" with that Trudy walked into the hall and I sat at the black marble island and waited patiently.

…

Two minutes Later…

"Nina she wants to talk to you again" Trudy said while walking into the closet next to the kitchen.

"Okay thanks Trudy" I got up and walked back into the hall and sat back down on the chair

"No problem Sweetie"

"I'm back, so what did you guys talk about?"

"well I asked her to give you a package I sent you for your birthday" Just then Trudy walked in with a purple box that said Nina on the side

"this is for you sweetie it's from your Gran"

"thanks Trudy" She then gave me the box and I opened it….. Inside was the new Coach Bag I had my eye on before I left for England "Gran! I absolutely LOVE it, But however did you know I wanted this one, the picture I showed you was black and this happens to be purple"

"well Nina I asked a certain friend of your"

"who did you ask, the only person I told was Brad…. OH! Wait how did you talk to Brad?" I was really shocked that she had talked to Brad out of all the people I was friends with

"he came over and gave me something to send you, it's inside the bag if your wondering" awe that's so sweet that Brad got me something, even after the break up.

"Brad sent me a Gift? Tell him I said thank you" I really wonder what he got me? It could be anything that you could by at the mall, because knowing Brad he probably has a job there.

"I will…. I have to go I'm going to Joann's house for Dinner, I love you, and remember have a VERY happy Birthday"

"Tell her I said Hi! And I love you too and I will" I then hung up and went to talk to Trudy, who was still making dinner.

"Trudy thank you for giving me this when I was talking to her and for talking to her yourself, it meant a lot to me"

"Nina it was no problem and if you don't mind me asking what did you get?"

"well from Gran I got this awesome bag and I didn't look at what Brad got me"

"awe that's so cute and who's Brad and why didn't you open it?"

"Brad is my Ex-Boyfriend and I was going to wait until 2 pm because that's the time he always made me open my gifts"

"oh okay, you should go show Amber that bag and see what she thinks"

"okay I will" with that I walked up to my and Amber's room "Hey Amber look what Gran got me for the Birthday, Isn't it adorable"

"awe that's so sweet of your Gran, and that reminds me Happy Birthday! And this is for you"

"Amber you didn't have to I mean Thank you SO much" I then hugged Amber

"No problem, do you want to open it or are you going to wait until 2?" the brown eyed girl can be very impatient when it comes to presents.

"I'm opening it now" When I opened it I saw a blue and pink Locket that said Best friends "Awe Amber I love it!"

"I have the other half, it shows that we will be BFF even after we graduate"

"that's so sweet Amber and what time is it?"

"1:59, why"

"because that means I can open this" I pulled a small box out of the coach bag and opened it…

Inside the box there was a Pandora Bracelet. It had six charms on it and a security chain …. These six included a palm tree, my birthstone, a green flower, one light-Blue polka-dot murano bead and one dark Purple heart murano bead and a sliver bead that had the letter 'N' on it.

"awe that's simply adorable! Who got it for you?" said Amber

"ya it is ad my Ex-boyfriend Brad got it for me"

"that's so sweet of him to send you something after you break up! And we should head downstairs to get a snack!"

"ya it was, but we were really close friends before we started dating and ya but before he head downstairs can you help me put it on?"

"sure" after Amber helped me put it on we headed down stairs and saw Fabian, he was still wearing his pajamas, I then said "Hey Fabian glad to see your finally awake"

"Hey Nina, it's not my fault that when I woek up you were no-where to be found! And Happy Birthday! This is for you"

"thanks, I was just joking and you really didn't have to"

"But I did so here take it"

"okay" when I opened it I saw a pair of amazing blue Topaz earrings "awe Fabian! Thank you So much! I love these! How ever did you find these?" I said before I hugged him

"No problem, and I was walking around town and I was window shopping and I saw them and they reminded me of you"

"awe that's so sweet" Just then 'we are who we are' by Kesha started playing

* * *

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got hot-pants on enough**

**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**DJ turn it upIt's about damn time to live it up**

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious!**

**I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"what is that?" asked Fabian

"My cell-phone is ringing, duh" (Nina)

"you have really odd ring tones first 'grenade' by Bruno Mars then 'We r who we r' by Kesha, don't get me wrong but who are these people calling you?" stated amber

"the first person who called was Jess, she is one of my best friends and if you don't mind I'm going to see who this is" I then answered the phone "Hello"

"Happy Birthday Nina! Did you open your present yet?"

"Brad? Is that really you? And yes I opened it, I love it and only you would tell Gran the real bag I wanted for my birthday" When I was waiting for a reply Amber asked "is that 'The' Brad?"

I nodded yes and amber said "Oh" after about 5 seconds brad answered me….

"Yes Nina it's really me and I'm really happy you liked it and well you didn't tell me I couldn't tell her and don't I get a thank you for remembering your birthday?"

"True and thank-you Brad I honestly thought after what happened you would forget me and move on" Fabian just sat on the couch with Amber waiting for me to get off the phone.

"you said your thank you wrong and how can I forget the most beautiful girl I've ever met?"

"No brad I'm not saying that now, I'm in front of people" Amber and Fabian were looking at me like I was crazy and I mouthed 'I'll explain later'

"then leave the room, I'll keep calling you until you say it"

"Fine… Thank-you lord of my entire heart that I will love forever" After I said that I realized Fabian started to walk away "Um, brad can I call you back I need to go talk to someone important"

"Sure, just call me back whenever you can"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I quickly hung up the phone and said "Hey Fabian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have to go get something from my room"

"Oh, okay see you later" I said kinda disappointed "Oh so Amber yes that was 'the' Brad I broke up with and the 'lord of my entire heart that I will love forever' thing was from a play we were wrote when we were 10"

"Oh will you should explain that to Fabian because after you said it he got really upset" said Amber

"Okay I will right now because I really need to ask him something"

"Okay, good luck!" I then walked down another empty hall until I reached Mick/Fabian's room I knocked on the door and Fabian yelled "come in!"

"Hey Fabian can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing Nina"

"well you know how I was on the phone with brad a minute ago?"

"ya I remember you were talking to your boyfriend"

"No I was talking to my EX-boyfriend brad, we broke up when I got my scholarship because we agreed a long distance thing wouldn't work"

"Oh, so your single, but wait why did you say 'Thank-you lord of my entire heart that I will love forever'?"

"Oh well that's a quote from a Play we wrote when we were 10"

"okay well do you want to go for cake and coffee tonight?"

"Sure! I would really like that Fabian"

"okay so we can leave around Seven? If that's okay with you"

"Seven it is, I should probably go fill Amber in on the details of who Brad is and how weird the break-up was."

"Good luck and she's going to want to see pictures so she can guess what you guys had in common"

"probably but she's going to be very happy because I have a HUGE photo album of everyone I knew in America, you can come look at if you want…. It has pictures of me and my parents, my Gran and my best friends"

"Sure text me when Amber's done with the 'girl talk' or the break-up details"

"Okay I will, text you later"

Amber's POV

Nina just sent me a text that said _**'Amber can you meet me in our room, around right now'**_ So I walked upstairs and into my room.

The second Nina noticed me she said "Hey so you got my text saying meet me in here"

"Yep that's why I'm here, do you need to say anything or can I skip right to the questions about brad"

"ask the questions that's the whole reason I texted you to come in here"

"Okay question 1.… why did you break up with him?"

"well after I got my scholarship I called him to talk and we both decided that the long distance thing wouldn't work out between us"

"awe did you cry?"

"ya I did, I was crying because he was my first and only boyfriend"

"awe was he hot? Do you have a picture?" I bet he was because he sounds Hot and sweet.

"ya, are we done with the Girl talk?"

"Yep, Why?" I wonder what she has planned

"well I promised Fabian he can look at my photo album with us" Awe Nina Invited Fabian, that's SO sweet.

"Yes we are done the talk, I'll text him with your phone when you get the album, but I have one more question"

"okay, ask away"

"Is this full of pictures of you and Brad or are there other pictures?"

"there's pictures of all my friends and family"

"okay, Fabians on his way up"

'Okay well open the door when I sort through this box of stuff and just to warn you I have love notes on a page" Just then Fabian walks through the door

"Okay so how many pictures are there and are you sure the Girl talk is defiantly over?"

"a lot and Yes the discussion about brad and me is defiantly over"

"Okay just checking, let's start looking at the pictures"

Nina's POV

I flipped the album to the first page and said, "this is a picture of my mom, dad, Gran and me sitting on a couch, I was about 5 years old"

"awe your so adorable and you look just like your Mum"

"Thanks Amber and I don't look like my mother she is way prettier than me"

"No Nina, your mum's not prettier than you" said Fabian out of no where

"thanks and this is a picture of me and Jess in front of the mall, which was like a second home to her." I then flipped to the next page…..

"this is a picture of me and Gran a year after my parents passed away"

"You look happy with her" (Amber and Fabian)

"I was, she was what kept me sane after my parents died" The next page had all the love letters on it so I skipped it, but of course Fabian caught me

"Nina, why are you skipping that page? Do you have a secret page?"

"It's a page full of Love notes from Brad if you truly want to see them go ahead" Amber then took the book and read the first one that said…

'Roes are Red, Violets are Blue, sugar is sweet and so are you'

After she read it she said "okay no offence but this is kinda childish"

"I hope it would be, he wrote it when he was 7"

"OH that explains it" (Fabian)

"well this is a picture of Brad and me"

"he's so Gorgeous! Now I know why you fancied him"

"You guys look really upset" (Fabian)

"Ya that was taken before I left to come here and I fancied him because of his personality ….And his looks were a bonus. "


	5. Chapter 5

After looking at all the pictures of Nina's Friends and Family it was Supper Time

"Okay so after dinner I'll go change then we can go" (Nina)

"okay so 6:25 instead of 7?" (Fabian)

"yep and your sure we can go out and be back by 10?" (Nina)

"Yes but just incase I'll talk to Trudy" (Fabian)

"Okay well hopefully there will be no food fight tonight" (Nina)

"there's a food fight EVERY night" (Fabian)

"True" (Nina)

After dinner Trudy brought out a Cake and everyone sang Happy birthday to me and then we all had one piece of the fabulous vanilla cake Trudy made. After the cake was done Trudy said "sweetie can you bring this piece of cake to Victor, please"

"Sure thing Trudy I was just about to go to my room anyway"

"Okay thanks"

I then walked upstairs and knocked on the door to Victors office door "Who is it?" he questioned me "it's Nina, Trudy sent me up to give you a piece of cake"

"you can bring it in" I then opened the door and handed Victor the plate "why did Trudy make a cake?"

"It's my birthday today and she said it wouldn't be a real birthday without a cake"

" Happy Birthday and thanks for the cake"

"thanks and it's no problem" I said as I was walking out the door to go to my room to get changed.

On my way back downstairs Victor stopped me and told me to come back into his office, when I entered he asked me "where are you going at 6:25 Miss Martin?"

"well Fabian was going to bring me into town to get coffee and to buy something with the money I got for my Birthday"

"well in the case tell everyone Curfew is lifted because it's your birthday, but I don't things getting to loud"

"Thank-you Sir and I'll inform everyone"

"Okay you can go head down to meet Fabian, because it looks like he's waiting for you"

"Okay bye" I then walked down stairs and told Trudy what Victor told me "Excuse me Trudy, Victor just lifted Curfew tonight because it's my birthday, but everyone has to be quiet"

"Okay dearie thanks for telling me" (Trudy)

"No problem and should I tell everyone or are you?" (Nina)

"I can, now go have fun in town with Fabian, but be home at a decent hour" (Trudy)

"Yes Trudy and thanks for everything letting me use the house phone to talk to my Gran, making me French toast and a yummy cake and now letting me go into town" (Nina)

"it's no problem and the next bus in going to be here in two minutes so if I were you I would start to head out" (Trudy)

"Okay bye" I then walked over to Fabian and said "come on or we'll miss the bus"

"okay I'm coming and did you hear Curfew is lifted!" (Fabian)

"Ya I was the first to know, he lifted it after I told him it was my birthday and that we were going out into town" (Nina)

"did you also give him cake?" (Fabian)

"ya Trudy told me to, why?" (Nina)

"he Always lifts curfew if one kid has enough courage to go up into his office and offer him a piece of birthday cake" (Fabian)

"okay and look there's the bus we better hurry." (Nina)

After we got on the bus I said "so Fabian were are we going exactly?" (Nina)

"a little coffee shop and I love your ear-rings" (Fabian)

"well a really close friend of mine gave it to me for my birthday" (Nina)

"is this friend funny? Handsome or cute? Sitting right next to you? Your partner in crime?" (Fabian)

"he is funny, cute, yes and yes" (Nina)

"I think I know him! His name is Fabian and he is one of the kids that lives in the Anubis house with you" (Fabian)

"yep that's him….. Oh before I forget can I tell you something when we get to the café"

"that's what you call it! And okay you can tell me anything" (Fabian)

"okay well this has to wait until we get to the café place" (Nina)

* * *

5 minutes later at the Café

"Okay we're here do you want to tell me now?" asked Fabian

"will you swear not to make fun of me"

"I swear I will not make fun of you for anything you say tonight"

"okay over these two months we have been getting closer and now we're solving this mystery together I started to develop feelings for you and I thought I should let you know, but now thinking about it might make our friendship awkward so if you don't want to be my friend anymore-" I was cut off by Fabian kissing me, I wish we could stay like this forever.

Just then some-one behind me coughs which causes me and Fabian to separate and look at whoever it is…. After I turned around I almost screamed "JESS! What are you doing here? How? When?" after I said this I hugged her

"Nina! Sorry to interrupt you and him and I'm here to see you, I'm staying at my Aunt Violet's house and I just got here 30 minutes ago" we finally let go of our Hug.

"are you alone and this is Fabian he lives in the Anubis house too and Fabian this happens to be Jess my best friend ever!"

"Hi Jess"

"Hello Fabian and Nina I'm not alone, someone else came with me"

Just then I was picked up from behind and twirled around.

"Brad, put me down"

"awe why?"

"So I can say a proper Hello, DUH!"

"Fine I guess a proper hello would do" He then put me down and I hugged him and said "Brad why would you come up here, not that I'm not happy to see you, but you don't have any family here to stay with and who will watch little Cindy?"

"Her parents have the week off and I'm staying with Jess at her aunt's house"

"Oh okay and Brad this happens to be Fabian and Fabian this is as Amber put it 'The' Brad"

"Hi Brad"

"Hello Fabian…. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Oh we were going to get coffee and then we were going to get me a new dress for this party my roommate Amber is throwing me"

"Wait the dress is for that party, you lied and said it was for -"

"the what Fabian" asked Brad and Jess

"Never mind" (Fabian)

"Oh why would I need a dress for that? It would get ruined in the first 5 minutes! And you know the only way I would wear a dress is if someone asked me to"

"True and Nina can I please talk to you for a second… Alone"

"Sure, Jess Brad would you mind if we stepped outside for a minute?"

"Go ahead"

"okay we'll be back soon" we then walked out of the café and Fabian said "Nina you never let me say what I wanted to say after I kissed you"

"is it that you don't like me like that?"

"No I was going to say I feel the same way and I kissed you to prove it" after that was said Fabian kissed me again.

After we kissed we walked back into the café to see Jess jumping with happiness and Brad sitting here with a smile on his face "jess? Why are you jumping?"

"I'm so happy you and Fabian are together! You guys are so cute!"

"Brad? Do you need to say something?"

"Ya but Nina, can I talk to you in the corner?"

"Sure" when we got to the corner he said "do you need me to tell him that if he hurts you I'll hurt him?"

"No Fabian is a true gentleman he wouldn't hurt me"

"Okay well me and jess should be heading over to her aunts house now so I'll have jess call you and we could maybe all go out to lunch with you and your friends from school"

"Sure I bet my friend Amber will be very happy to finally meet 'the' brad we were talking about today" he gave me a confused look "Amber is my roommate and was with me and Fabian when you called"

"OH"

"yep well bye" I then hugged him and walked back over to jess to hug her bye "Bye Jess, Brad will tell you what him and I were talking about"

"Okay, and Gran said Hello and she told me to hug you for her" with that we hugged again and then they left the café.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fabian and Nina then went to a dress shop**

"Nina do we really have to go dress shopping?"

"Yes just give me 15 minutes to find 5 dresses and then 15 more minutes that we will use to determine which one I should get and if you're good you might get another kiss"

"Fine you have 30 minutes Nina and I bet you will look good in all the dresses you try on"

"Awe thanks I'll be right back" I then walked over to the size 4 dress rack and she grabbed 4 really cute dresses and then walked over to Fabian and told him "sit here when I try them on and then you can tell me which one is the cutest."

"okay"

The first dress was a long light purple dress that was flat at the top and puffy at the bottom "what do you think of this?"

"It's okay"

"okay on to the next dress"

The second dress was a long white dress with black designs it flows straight down and then it kinda flows into a upside-down V shape. "what about this one?"

"it's okay"

The third dress was a light blue dress that went a little below her knees "do you like this one?"

"It's pretty"

The last dress was white with black designs it a strapless dress that went above her knees "what about this one"

"Uhh -you- uhh -look-uhh - fan fantastic"

"awe that's so sweet I guess I'll get this one" after I changed back into my regular clothes I paid for the dress and then we headed back to the bus "Fabian thank-you for today and thanks for being nice to brad and jess"

"it's no problem" after he said that he kissed me until the bus came, which was a minute and thirty seconds. We got on the bus holding hands.

When they got back to the Anubis House

"Fabian? Can I ask you something before we go inside?"

"Sure Nina, what's up?"

"are we together? Like as in dating?"

"only if you want us to be" awe I love how he puts me before himself

"I would really like that, a lot actually"

"then shall we go inside Girlfriend?"

"we shall boyfriend and are we telling everyone?"

"I think that they should know because they are our friends" he makes a good point, now I remember why I like him.

"Okay well let's go tell everyone." I then realized that we were still holding hands but I didn't let go…. After we got inside amber came running to see the dress I got but instead all she noticed was that me and Fabian were holding hands.

"Nina! Fabian are you two like secretly dating?"

"No we are really dating there is no secret to it" (Fabian)

"awe that's so sweet" said amber as she was walking into the living room.

"wait Amber guess who we saw!"

"Robert Pattison?"

"No we saw Brad and Jess!"

"The Brad and the Jess and you come back with a box and Fabian as a boyfriend…. Wait what's in the box?"

"Oh well I got a new dress and did you expect me to run back into Brad's arms? Last time I checked he didn't bother to call me for a week after I told him about the scholarship, it took him until the minute I was leaving to break-up with me. That's why I cried myself to sleep on the plane and that's why I cried myself to sleep the first night."

"awe Nina! It's okay, I didn't know"

"Oh ya you and me are having lunch with them tomorrow"

"who?" asked Fabian and Amber

"Jess wants to meet my British Best-friend and Brad wants to meet all the people living here so no-one will hurt me"

"oh okay well I'm going to tell everyone the big news about you guys" said Amber running off to tell everyone that Fabian and I are together

"well I'm going to go change, I'll be right back boyfriend" I kissed Fabian then I walked up the stairs to my room to change.

Fabian's POV

I can't believe Nina is actually MY girlfriend, she is the sweetest girl I have met.

"Fabian is it true?" asked Mick

"is what true Mick?"

"that you and Nina are actually Boyfriend/Girlfriend or is this Amber saying that your secretly dating again?"

"No Nina and I are officially a couple"

"speaking of Nina where is she?"

"she went upstairs to change into her pajamas"

"oh okay well you should do the same because everyone planned on sitting in the living room talking about you and Nina"

"okay if Nina comes down tell her I'll be right back"

"I will don't worry"

Nina's POV

When I went downstairs I saw Mick instead of Fabian "Hey Mick, did you see where Fabian went?"

"Hey Nina, he went to change and is it true? Like are you guys really dating?"

"oh okay and yes it's true Fabian is my boyfriend"

"okay well can you come into the living room Amber needs details"

"wait I forgot to call Brad and Jess tell everyone I'll be down in 10 minutes and if you want to know who Brad is ask Amber" with that I ran upstairs to my room and picked up my phone and dialed Brad's number.

"Hello?"

"hey Brad so who do you and jess want to meet?"

We want to meet Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and if you want you can bring Fabian"

"okay so how is her aunts house?"

"it's amazing, maybe you can come have a movie night with us next week?"

"I'll ask Trudy what she thinks about that and would you mind if I talked to Jess for a little while? I really miss her and her advise"

"sure let me go get her"

"thanks Brad you're the best!" just then there was a knock at my door "Come in!"

"hey Nina why did Mick just tell me you ran back up to call Brad?"

"Nina can you please explain what happened at the Café?"

I mouthed one minute to Fabian and went back to the phone.

"well before you came I told Fabian that I liked him and I was rambling on and on so he kissed me then you coughed and we broke apart and you know that part"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"it's okay well you know when we went outside to talk?"

"Yes, go on"

"well he told me that the feelings were mutual and then after you guys left we went dress shopping"

"you as in Nina Martian went dress shopping?"

"Yep I did and I found a really cute black and white dress that I'm wearing to lunch tomorrow and when we got back to the Anubis House I asked him if we were dating and he said If I want and then we sort of started dating"

"awe that's so romantic"

"I know right well that's all the information, I need to go because Amber's waiting to see my new dress"

"okay bye love ya"

"love ya too Bye jess, Bye Brad…. Jess I can tell when it's on speaker"

"I forgot you could tell well good-night Nina!"

"Night Guys"

"what was that about?" asked Fabian, I forgot he was in the room

"Jess and Brad wanted to know what happened between us and I promised Jess if anything interesting happens I would call her right away."

"Okay, well we should go downstairs now"

"we should' we walked downstairs holding hands again and walked into the living room

"Oh it is true I thought Amber was lying about you guys again!" stated Alfie

"Look Romeo finally found his Juliet" stated Jerome

"well Mick, Amber, Jerome and Alfie two of my close friends from America are visiting and they want to know if you guys want to join us for lunch"

"I get to meet Jess and Brad….. Wait how did you find them if you didn't know they were coming?"

"Jess kinda found me and Fabian in a Café we were kinda kissing at the time"

"awe but how did you react when you saw Brad?"

"I was happy to see him because like I said I met him when I was 4 and we are really close"

"well I'm in" (amber)

"Me too I would love to meet your best friends" (Mick)

"Is Jess Single?" (Jerome)

"yes, she is"

"we're in!" (Jerome and Alfie)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning

"good Morning Amber"

"good morning Nina"

"I'm going to take a shower and change into my dress"

"okay can I do your hair and nails?"

"why not you are the only person I allow to do my make-up and hair"

"okay hurry up and shower and I'll go eat and then you go eat and I'll shower" How did Amber plan that so fast, only God will know.

"Okay I'll be back in about 15 minutes"

"okay"

After both girls took showers and ate it was time to get ready

"okay, so since your hair is already curly I'm going to blow-dry it and then up it up in a side pony-tail"

"okay that sounds good" Amber then did my hair and when she was done all I could say was "Amber I love it its so adorable!"

"I try my best now you got put your dress on when I do my hair" after I put my dress on I heard a knock on the door, when I opened it I saw Patricia sitting there.

"Hi Patricia, what do you need"

"I wanted to know where is Joy?"

"Like I said I have NO clue"

"of course you do, you paid some man to kidnap her so you could have Fabian all to yourself"

"I didn't even know Fabian until you poured water all over me!"

"well now I see why your Gran wanted to get rid of you" with that I ran out of the building crying and ran over to the music building when I got there I noticed the piano, I haven't played for a year.

I then looked around to make sure no one was in the same room because no one knew I could play or sing, when it was clear I was alone I sat down and before I knew it I was playing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak ou****t**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I prayed I could break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wishTake a chance**

**Make a changeAnd breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging around revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

When I finished I heard someone clap and say "wow Nina, who knew you could play and sing?"

"How long have you been there?"

"I heard Amber yelling at Patricia and then she yelled your name and then we heard the door slam so I assumed you ran outside and so I ran after you and why are you crying"

"I guess the piano didn't help"

"what and you never told me why your crying"

"Fabian! You don't understand Patricia said I paid someone to kidnap Joy because I liked you, but she keeps forgetting the fact that I met you after she poured water all over me which was AFTER joy left"

"so you cried because she accused you of that"

"No she also said 'well now I see why your Gran wanted to get rid of you' and then smirked and was about continue saying bad things so I ran out here so I could play, which use to help make me happy again"

"Nina it's okay Patricia is just a witch ignore her, now do you want me to play you a song using the guitar? It always makes me happy"

"sure we can give it a try"

"okay well here goes nothing"

**You float in from the weekend**

**you're like a message from your best friend**

**Another week begins counting down from 10(10 9 8 7 6 5 4 321)**

**Bells ringing, we're in the class room**

**you're singing another love tune**

**Taking out your books, here we go again**

**Lying still on the week end,**

** dont even here them calling out your name, **

**next saturday seems so far away**

**As the bell rings,**

** you're where you wanna be****,**

**Oh this life is a melody**

**As the bell ring you here a harmony,**

**And the scene starts to change,**

**So happy as the bell ticking,**

** it goes so fast**

**How long can all these fun times last**

**In a place that you can be who you are**

**All you want is to party**

**But in the second you here that sound again**

**It always feels like a party with your friends**

**As the bell rings,**

**you're where you wanna be,**

**Oh this life is a melody As the bell rings,**

** you hear a harmony**

**Yeeaaaah!And the scene starts to change, **

**so happy as the bell know you belong here, **

**in a place that you can be who you's nowhere else you'd rather be**

**As the bell rings****, **

**you're where you wanna be, **

**Oh this life is a melody**

**As the bell rings you hear harmony**

**Wooaah!And the scene starts to change, **

**So happy,So happy as the bell rings! **

"wow Fabian I am feeling better thank-you for singing that to me" I then kissed him, when I pulled away I said "well I should go finish getting ready because we only have an hour and half "

"okay well if you get upset again just remember that song"

"I will, come on lets go back"

When Nina got back to her room

"Amber do you still have time to do my make-up and nails?"

"of course are you okay?"

"Ya, thanks for being so caring"

"well I am your British best friend"

"True" Amber then did my hair over and my nails and the last thing she did was my make-up "Amber are you sure I'm looking in a mirror and not at a picture of my mom"

"I'm sure now we have 15 minutes to get to the fancy restaurant"

"okay lets go downstairs to get Mick, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie"

when we walked downstairs and into the living room all eyes were on us Fabian's mouth dropped when he saw me and then Jerome and Alfie were staring at both of us and then Mick's jaw dropped when he saw Amber.

"are we going to leave or are you guys going to stare at us all afternoon?"


	8. Chapter 8

At the restaurant

"Nina? Is that really you? Wearing a dress?" (Jess)

"Yes Jess it's me but you have to admit this kinda looks like the dress from that place that I'm not going to say in front of Brad because he hates it"

"The only reason I hate it was when I had a job there some man had a GUN and was pointing it at ME and threatened to kill me unless I gave him the money"

"who told you to get a job there?" asked Mick

"these two, they said if I got a job that means I would get clothes for a discount so that means the presents for them wouldn't cost as much"

"well you did give kinda bad presents, like the time you gave a rubber chicken!" (Jess)

"He did give me a really good present this year though" (Nina)

"what did he give you? It can't be that good considering what he gave you on your 10th birthday"

"well I agree that shoving my cake in the face then throwing me at a clown was awful, but this year he got me this Pandora" I showed the Pandora to Jess

"wow Brad how did you know what Pandora was, I just learned about it this week! Do you have another secret job at the mall?"

"Maybe, and Jess, Nina I think we're being rude to Fabian and company"

"I'm Brad, I am one of Nina's oldest friends and I happen to be her Ex-boyfriend and if you were paying attention I once has a job at Banana Republic and when I was on duty the store got robbed"

"Hi Brad" (everyone)

"Hi, I'm Jess, I am also one of Nina's oldest and best friend, we did everything together even if it was stupid, like this one time at school I was sitting at my desk talking to my cousin Jake and then Nina walked over and started playing Truth or Dare with us and one thing lead to another and Nina ended up kissing the teacher's desk lamp"

"Hi Jess" (everyone) "your pretty hot" (Alfie and Jerome)

"thanks I think" (jess) "and Nina before you say anything I'm sorry I told your friends that, but I could have told them the other story"

"I'm not mad but don't you Dare tell them that story or I'll tell your parents about Declan"

"fine I keep your secret, you keep mine"

"deal"

"Well I'm Amber and I'm Nina's Room-mate and British best friend, I'm also dating Mick"

"Hey Amber" (Jess and Brad) "It's wonderful to see that Nina has a Best friend in the same country as her" (Jess)

"I'm Mick, I'm dating Amber and I'm roommates with Fabian, and I love sports"

"Hello Mick, it's nice to meet you" (jess and Brad) "maybe one day we can have a football/soccer match, I'm not use which one you call it"

"Your on Mate"

"Hey I'm Alfie and I'm Jerome's roommate or should I say meep, beep mock moop meep aliens"

"hi Alfie and what are you doing" (Jess) "Hey Alfie do you need your head checked, because we aren't green aliens" (Brad)

"I'm Jerome and Alfie does that to every American he meets and like Alfie said we are roommates and my option is you Jess are cute."

"Hi Jerome and your kinda cute too" (Jess) "Hey Jerome" (Brad)

"Now that everyone knows each other lets go in because Victor said he needs to talk to us at 2pm and it's currently 12:45"

"okay lets go"

No One's POV

On one side of the table Jerome and Jess were flirting and holding hands under the table so no one would notice them liking each other, but Amber noticed and texted Nina

"**omg look at Jess and Jerome, their so cute together ****J" **after Nina read the text she looked at Jess and Jerome and started laughing quietly.

"Nina? What are you laughing about?" asked a confused Fabian. Nina then handed Fabian the phone and he read the message and started laughing too

"okay can someone explain what's so funny?" asked a very confused Brad asked, so Fabian then gave Brad the phone he looked at it and then said "How is that funny?" Amber then sent a text to Nina's phone

"**it's funny because Jerome NEVER gets a girl to notice/fancy him"** Brad read the message and started laughing too "Now I understand, here's your phone back by the way"

"thanks"

After Lunch

"well Jess, Brad is was nice meeting you, maybe we could hangout again" suggested Amber

"we would really like that, wouldn't we Brad?" everyone looked at Brad who was staring at Nina

"ya we would really like to hang again and maybe we can meet Patricia and Mara next time"

"Patricia and Nina in the same room without a fight? Are you kidding me, Nina you didn't tell them what happened this morning?" (Alfie)

"It kinda slipped my mid by thanks for bringing it back up"

"awe Nina what happened you look really upset?" (Brad)

"well this morning Patricia came into my room after I put my dress on and accused me of paying someone to kidnap that Joy just so I could have Fabian to myself and after I mentioned I met him after she dumped water on me, which was AFTER Joy left and then she said Now I know why your Gran wanted to get rid of you"

"awe Nina we're so sorry, I know how upset you get when some says something bad about Gran, but how did you make it all lunch without crying?"

"well I did what I always did when I was upset, which will not be talked about, and then Fabian sang me this really peppy song and he told me if I was ever upset I should think about it"

"oh that's really sweet of Fabian" (Jess)

"Whenever your upset feel free to call or text me" (Brad)

"thanks Brad, well we should get back to school, and Jess I'll text you Trudy's answer later"

"okay bye Nina, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Fabian" she then walked over to Jerome and wrote her number on his arm "you can call me whenever you want, bye Jerome" and then walked back over to Nina. Everyone was laughing because Amber's text was true.

When Fabian was going to say bye to brad he realized that Brad was STILL staring at Nina, so he (Fabian) spun Nina around and kissed her…. When they broke apart he looked at Brad to notice he was shocked that Fabian just kissed Nina "Bye Brad, bye Jess, it was nice meeting you" (Fabian)

"Bye everyone" (Brad)

"Bye Brad, Good-bye Jess" (Mick, Alfie and Jerome)

"Bye you two, hopefully we can hang again" (Amber)


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the Anubis House

Nina's POV

"okay well I guess we should go find Victor to see what he wants us for" (Mick)

"Or when he wants us he can come down to the living room" (Jerome)

"True so lets all wait here" (Alfie)

"I'm going to see what he wants now because, I'm heading up there anyway"

"I'm come with you cause I need to tell you something important" (Amber)

"okay well I have to go ask Trudy something, I'll come get you when I'm going upstairs" Amber nodded and I walked into the Kitchen and saw Trudy cooking dinner "Excuse me Trudy can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sweetie, what can I do for you? And I love your dress"

"thanks and well two of my friends Jess and Brad, are here from America and their staying at Jess' aunts house and I wanted to know if it would be okay if I went to a movie night there and a sleepover next weekend?"

"It's okay with me, but you should tell Victor that your not going to be here, because when he does room check he'll think your snooping around the house"

"thanks Trudy, you're the best!" I then hugged Trudy and went to get Amber to come upstairs with me "Okay Amber lets go upstairs" Amber and I went upstairs and knocked on Victors door

"Come in" yelled Victor so Amber and I opened the door and said "you said that you needed to talk to all of us at 2pm and we were waiting for you to come down and wait for us but we were already coming up so we thought that we would ask"

"well I mostly wanted to see Jerome and Alfie because they put this note on the attic door"

"oh okay well Amber can you go get them when I ask him a question"

"Okay I'll be right back"

"what do you need Ms. Martian?"

"well two of my friends from America Jess and Brad, are here and their staying at Jess' aunts house and Trudy said it was okay that I went to a movie night there and a sleepover next weekend, but Trudy also said I should inform you about it"

"well that's fine, just tell either me or Trudy before you leave but make sure to be back for school on Monday"

"Thank you Sir I really appreciate you letting me go see them"

"It's no problem, and why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Amber and I went to lunch with my friends Jess and Brad, the ones that I'm having the movie night with"

"oh okay well it's a very nice dress" **( NA; Victor isn't really that nice in this Story he just wants Nina to think he is, but he actually has an evil plan)**

"Thanks, I'm going to help Trudy with dinner now, bye" Just then Alfie and Jerome came up to go into Victors office. I then went to my room and changed and took all the make-up off.

When all the make-up was off I grabbed my phone and walked outside then I walked back to the music room. When I got there I dialed Jess' number **"Hey Nina"**

"**hey Jess Trudy said I can next weekend as long as Violets okay with it"**

"**I already asked and she said yes it's okay because 1.) she loves you and 2.) you're my best friend that I haven't seen in like 3 months minus today and yesterday."**

"**okay and do you remember when we were little I use to play piano?"**

"**Ya at one point I said every time you play you should think of me why?"**

"**just wondering and what was that song that you loved?"**

"**Upside down by A*teen, but I still don't under stand what your doing"**

"**is brad in the room with you? If not can you go get him and then put me on speaker"**

"**he's here and why?"**

"**I found a piano today, but no one I live with except Fabian knows I can play, that's what I was talking about at lunch"**

"**oh are you sure you remember it?"**

"**yep and after I play for you I need to call Gran and play for her, because she always loved when I played"**

"**okay as long as you remember it"**

"**Yep, well here goes nothing…."** I then put the phone on speaker and started playing

_Up...side down_

_Upside Down_

_Upside Down_

_My grades are down from A's to D's_

_I'm way behind in history_

_I've lost myself in fantasies_

_Of you and me together_

_I don't know why-yi-yi_

_But dreaming's all I do_

_I won't get by-yi-yi_

_On MERE imagination_

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

_To you..._

_My teacher says to concentrate_

_So what? His name was Peter the Great_

_Kings and Queens will have to wait_

_Cuz I don't have forever_

_I wish that I-yi-yi could walk right up to you_

_Each time I try-yi-yi the same old hesitation_

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

_To you_

_Somehow, someday you will love me too_

_One day will be the day when all my dreams come true_

_Up-side down_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to_

_ I'll go crazy if I can't get next to _

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

"**awe Nina you did remember!"**

"**Nina that was awesome!"**

"**How could I forget this is the second song I ever learned"**

"**why don't you tell people that you play?"**

"**because they might pressure me into doing talent shows and stuff"**

"**True but I highly doubt Jerome and Amber will do that"**

"**Speaking of Jerome did he ever call you?" **

"**No not yet"**

"**oh well I got to go call Gran, and don't call me from the hours of 8:30 am until 2:30 pm tomorrow"**

"**why?"** (both Jess and Brad)

"**I still have school"**

"**Oh ya!"** (both Jess and Brad)

"**well bye"**

"**Bye!"** (both Jess and Brad)

"Nina are you in here again?"

"Yes Fabian I'm here again. Why?

"I heard the front door shut and I assumed it was Patricia and then when she came down I realized that you probably left and then when I called you, your line was busy"

"oh I was playing for Jess and Brad over the phone and I was about to call Gran and play for her"

"would you mind if I stay?"

"No I wouldn't mind, Fabian, the only thing is she doesn't know I have a boyfriend so we can tell her after I play the song"

"Okay"


	10. Chapter 10

Nina's POV

I dialed Gran's number **"hello"**

"**Hi Gran I know we don't normally use my cell phone but I'm not in the house right now"**

"**Nina are you okay? Why aren't you in the house?"**

"**I'm fine I'm still on campus, I'm in the music room"**

"**Nina what are you doing there? And I thought you said all the buildings are closed on weekends"**

"**well most of them are, but since there are a lot of music students they keep it unlocked, and since I was in here I thought I could play the piano and when I was playing I thought about you, so as a thank you for this amazing new bag I thought I could play for you"**

"**sweetie are you sure, you haven't played for a couple months"**

"**Gran, I'm sure and did you know that Brad and Jess were coming to England?"**

"**Yes I knew, but they wanted it to be a surprise, How did you find them?"**

"**Long story I'll tell you after I play you the song, oh and you need to guess the song after I play it"**

"**okay"**

"**here goes nothing…."** with that I put the phone on speaker and starting playing

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old, tired place lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"**Nina, sweetie that was amazing, however did you learn that song it just came out the week before you left for England…. Oh and it was Enchanted by Taylor Swift"**

"**Yep and well you know how I spent 3 days straight at Jess' house?"**

"**Yes I remember that was actually the three days I was with your Uncle Joe"**

"**ya during those three days Jess helped me remember the whole song"**

"**That was so sweet of Jess…. Oh and can you tell me the long story or are you going to skip it and leave me wondering"**

"**Well the first thing you should know is I have a boyfriend now, his name is Fabian and he also lives in the Anubis house"**

"**Nina sweetie when did this relationship happen? And why am I just finding out?"**

"**well it happened yesterday and you are just finding out because yesterday I told Fabian I liked him and then I was rambling so he kissed me and then Jess and Brad showed up, then I made Fabian go dress shopping with me, and when we got back to the house I asked him if we were dating and he said only if you want to and I said sure and then I called Jess and Brad because they wanted to know then Amber and everyone wouldn't stop asking questions and then today we went to lunch with Jess and Brad"**

"**wow sweetie you had a long weekend, and where is this Fabian boy right now?"**

"**your telling me and he happens to be right next to me as we speak on speaker because I couldn't play while holding a phone"**

"**Nina honey why didn't you warn me before you put me on speaker? Oh and Hi Fabian"**

"**Hi Nina's Gran"**

"**well I thought it would be better if I told you after I sang you the song while playing the piano"**

"**well okay and I have to go because it's 9pm here, love you Nina and Fabian it was nice to say hi to you"**

"**I also enjoyed saying hi to you"**

"**Good-night Gran, I love you too"**

"she seems like a fantastic grandmother the way how she didn't ask questions"

"yep and we should get back to the house for dinner"

"we should because Amber will probably put in a missing person report"


	11. Chapter 11

When they got back to the House

"Nina there you are, we thought you ran away because you were still upset about this morning" (Mara and Mick)

"I was about to call Jess to come search for you! Oh and she told me to tell you that I'll be joining you on -"

"Jerome can I talk to you in your room real quick?"

"sure? Why not maybe you can tell me more about Jess and Brad and how close they are to each other and you" When we got to his room he said "okay why do you need to talk to me here and not in the hall?"

"well first off someone could walk in and find out that I'm not going to be here next weekend for Alfie's Birthday party….. You can't miss that you're his best friend! I'll explain to Jess why you can't come and plus the movie night was a thing when I got to be alone with my two closet friends without anyone form here to take our attention away from each other."

"that's right, I almost forgot about the surprise party Amber's throwing him and it would be wrong if I bailed on my best friends birthday and are you sure she won't be mad at me? And I didn't really know it was an American catching up party"

"I'm sure and you can come next time and do you really want to be questioned by her Aunt, which is really close to Jess' father who will fly down here if you hurt her"

"Ya your right, I'll go next time, but can you have her call me when you get there so I can at least talk to her when you and brad catch up?"

"sure and don't tell ANYONE where I'm going because Amber will try to tag along and Fabian might become jealous that I'm having a girls night with both a girl and a boy, who happens to be my EX boyfriend"

"I swear as long as you get me a date with Jess on Wednesday night, so we have a deal?"

"deal…. I think we should get back before people start to thing I'm dating you instead of Fabian"

"okay" we then walked back to the living room and sat on opposite sides of the room.

"what was that about? And Nina what is Jerome joining you at?" Amber asked

"well I just wanted to tell him more about Jess and her personality and he's joining me in the music room tomorrow after school"

"why would you go to the music room, neither of you play instruments"

"actually I do play and I also sing, I didn't think it was that important to tell anyone, but since Fabian found out I realized everyone would find out sooner or later and Jess kinda told him and then asked me and I told him the truth and he didn't believe me so I had to sing a part of a song for him"

"Nina can you please play for us right now?" (Amber)

"sure… is the only piano in the music room or is there another?"

"Music room only" (Fabian)

"okay well we should all go to the music room then" (Mara)

"Can I go tell Trudy and ask if she would like to join us?" (Amber)

"sure it's fine with me as long as you guys can deal with a Kelly Clarkson song, it's one of the first ones I learned, and No Fabian it's not breakaway again"

With that Amber walked away to get Trudy "Trudy Nina's going to play us a song on the piano and we wanted to know if you would like to join us"

"Nina can play the piano? And I would love to come sweetie just give me a minute to grab my coat" Amber then walked back into the Living room

"she's getting her coat as we speak" Just then Trudy walked in "we can go now" (Mick)

We then left the Anubis house and walked into the music room "okay well here we are, now are you sure your all okay with a Kelly Clarkson song?"

"Ya we're sure"

"okay here goes nothing… Again" I then started playing 'behind these Hazel eyes'

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**'Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hangin' on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_

_**Anymore...Anymore...Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes **_

_"_Wow Nina you can play and your really good" (Mick and Mara)

"can you play us another song?" (Amber)

"sweetie your really good, why didn't you tell anyone you played?" (Trudy)

"Thanks And I didn't tell anyone because I stopped playing before I came here and sure in a little"

"Jess wasn't lying when she said that you were good" (Jerome)

"I guess you really aren't an Alien, because they can't play piano or sing"

"Nina I'm shocked I'm about to say this but you were amazing and I'm truly sorry about this morning I really didn't mean it, I'm just still upset that Joy left without saying bye to me or anyone" (Patricia)

"Thanks Alfie, I guess and it's okay Patricia if Amber, Jess or Brad did that to me I would probably be upset too and Amber what song do you want to hear?"

"When I look at you by Miley Cyrus"

"oh the song from the movie last song, that's one of my favorites….." I then started playing again…. Everyone stared at me in awe

_**Everybody needs inspiration,**_

_**Everbody needs a song.**_

_**A beautiful melody,**_

_**When the night's so there is no guarantee,**_

_**That this life is when my world is falling there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_** and I can't find my way home 's when**_

_** I, I, I look at I look at you,**_

_** I see forgiveness,**_

_** I see the love me for who I am,**_

_**Like the stars hold the moon,**_

_**Right there where they belong.**_

_** and I know im not when my world is falling apart,**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_** and I can't find my way home anymore,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at , appear just like a dream to me.**_

_** Just like kaleidoscope colors,**_

_**That cover me,**_

_**All I need,**_

_**Every breath that I breathe,**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore,**_

_** and I can't find my way home anymore,**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

_**I look at you,**_

_**Yeah, Woah.**_

_**You, appear just like a dream to me. **_

"wow again" (Mick)

"Isn't that like a really difficult song to play?" (Mara)

"Your really good at this" (Alfie)

"I'm blown away, Jess wasn't right you aren't good, your Fantastic, and no I'm not being Sarcastic" (Jerome)

"I'm still shocked you can play" (Patricia)

"sweetie that was marvelous" (Trudy)

"You never told me that you could play that many songs" (Fabian)

"Nina, you just blew me away you're the best piano player I've ever heard because no one else I know can actually play that song perfectly like you did" (Amber)

"thanks guys, I don't even remember why I didn't want to tell anyone that I play and sing, because apparently everyone thinks I'm really good"

"we should all head back to the house so I can finish dinner"

"okay lets go"


	12. Chapter 12

Nina's POV

When we were walking I pulled Fabian to the side and said "hey are we still going to the attic tonight?"

"Sure, I'll meet you outside your room at mid-night"

"okay" I then kissed him, when I pulled way I continued to walk toward the house, when I turned around to see where Fabian was I noticed he was still standing where I left him "Fabian hurry up please!" with that Fabian snapped out of his daze and ran up to me.

"sorry I was thinking of something important"

"can you please tell me what was so important that you stood under a tree for about 5 minutes to think about?"

"why would Jerome still not believe you about singing if you sang a line of a song? And then why would he insist you play him a song on the piano if Jess told him that you could play"

"well he didn't believe us because he never heard me sing or play before, it's like if out of nowhere I told you I could play and sing, would you believe me the second I told you before I played for you?"

"I guess not, but why did you need to talk to him in private then, why didn't you just talk in the hall like you always do? And before you ask yes I know you were in his room, not the hall because Amber wanted to see where you were"

"I didn't want everyone to know, but now thinking about it, it made no sense because I ended up telling everyone"

"okay Nina tell me the real reason you talked to him in private, I can tell when your lying to me"

"fine, but promise me, that you will not get mad at me. No matter what I say to you right now you cannot and will not be mad at me"

"Nina I promise I will not get mad at you as long as your not dating Jerome or Brad behind my back"

"okay and why would I date them when I have you….. So back to the what I'm keeping from you, I'm kinda leaving Friday night and won't be back until Sunday night."

"where are you going? You can't go back to America because our winter vacation is in 2 weeks, and the fact you'll only get 1 day with your Gran"

"I'm not going back to America, I'm staying at Jess' aunt Violets house with her and *cough*brad*cough*, so we can catch up, have a movie night, then have a sleepover, and before you ask questions Jess, and I did this kind of thing all the time when I was in America"

"okay but why is Brad going to be there? And what kind of things do you guys do?"

"well he's staying in the guest room there and will NOT be part of the sleepover…. And we do each others make-up, hair, and nails and when we're done that we eat ice cream while wearing our sluttiest pajamas or clothes, it depends on the time of day"

"as long as Brad does not touch you or see you in slutty clothes I'll be fine, but won't you miss Alfie's surprise party?"

"okay and ya I am, that's the whole reason Jerome isn't coming along"

"Jerome was invited and your Gran let you buy slutty clothes?"

"ya I promised I would only wear them on Halloween and sleepovers"

"didn't she ask why you brought them to England?"

"I didn't, either Jess brought them or I'm going to buy some more or I'll just wear my bikini"

"oh okay and why do you have a swim suit?"

"I was planning on visiting my aunt that lives in California before I go to New York for Christmas"

"oh okay and we should probably get back to the house and you should probably tell Amber you won't be here for the weekend"

"True and thanks for being understanding and I'll ask Jess if we can skip the slutty outfits and just jump right to the hot tub if that will make you feel better."

"okay thanks for thinking of me, but if it's a tradition I don't want to be the reason it gets ended and like I said as long as brad doesn't look at or touch you I'm fine with it"

"thanks" with that I kissed him, when we separated he grabbed my hand and we both started walking towards the house.

*At mid-night*

There was a light knock on my door and when I opened it I saw Fabian standing there waiting for me "hey, ready?"

"yep, do you have the key?" I thought I told him that I don't have the key anymore…. I guess it slipped his mind, to show I didn't have it I went back into my room and got a bobby pin and then went back into the hall and showed it to him.

"oh so now we don't use a key, I feel like I'm a rebel for going against the rules"

"will you be quiet, do you want to get caught?" Just then Victor showed up in the hall and since I didn't notice Fabian grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

"Ms. Martin and Mr. Rutter, what are you doing out of your rooms at mid-night!"

Fabian then broke the kiss and said "well Sir as you could tell we were kinda kissing each other" Victor then looked at us both and said…

"follow me" we did as we were told and followed him downstairs to the living room "you will both sleep in here, and if your not both in here when I come check up you will be in a lot of trouble!"

"yes Sir, we understand"

"now go to sleep before you wake everyone up"

"Yes Sir" with that Victor walked away and we sat on the couch "I guess that ended our night of exploring"

"yep but now we get more sleep than normal"

"True" with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning (which is Monday)

(Nina's POV still)

I woke up with Fabian's arm around me when I turned around I saw Amber sitting at the table signaling me to come over to her, so I quickly got up and put a pillow in my place so Fabian wouldn't notice I got up.

"hey Amber I need to tell you something important and your probably going to be mad"

"what is it Nina, you can tell me anything, we are best friends and roommates and I doubt I can be that mad at you"

"well I'm not going to be here all weekend, which means I'll miss the Surprise party for Alfie that your throwing" Amber started to frown

"what? Why? Are you going home?"

"I'm not going to be here because I'm going to Jess' aunts house to have a sleepover and a movie night, and before you get mad Jess said your invited to the next one, when Brad won't be here"

"Oh okay but what do you guys do at a sleepover? I'm just wondering so I can help you pack"

"well we wear really slutty outfits, go in the Hot Tub, give each other makeovers and talk about really cute guys and look at pictures of really cute boys that we used to know and then we talk about who we think the hottest actor is and why, but shhhh don't tell Fabian that part"

"sounds like fun and did your Gran really let you buy slutty outfits?"

"wow you're the 3rd person who asked me that, and yes as long as I only wear it during the sleepover."

"did she let you bring it here? If so can I see it?"

"she didn't let me bring it, so I assume Jess brought it, if not I'm going to buy a new one but if I don't buy one I'll just wear my bikini"

"why would you bring a bikini if you didn't know Jess was coming here?"

"well during Christmas break I was going to California to see my Aunt before I go New York which is where I live"

"oh well I hope you have fun at the sleepover, what day are you leaving?"

"Friday before dinner, because we were going to make pizza, a cake, some cookies, and fudge….. Don't worry I'm bringing some back for everyone"

"okay and you know how you told me not to tell Fabian about the cute boy thing"

"Ya why? You aren't going to tell him are you? If you don't you can help me pick out the out fits"

"well I didn't tell him but I think he just did"

"wait who? And how we're the only two in the room"

"Jerome and we video taped us apparently and is currently showing Fabian as we speak"

"well he already knew about the slutty clothes and the bikini and everything else. The only thing he didn't know was the cute boy picture thing."

"Oh and are you sure he won't be mad that you didn't mention that part to him"

"well he might be mad and I would understand if he was, but it's not really his business what a girl does on Girls night. Ya I know I'm kinda dating him, but that doesn't mean I need to tell him what Jess and me talk about….. Would you tell Mick what we talked about two weeks ago"

"that is true, they don't call it Girls night for nothing and that is True that he doesn't necessarily need to know what we talk about and NO I don't want Mick to know about that, that's girl stuff!"

"exactly my point" just then Fabian walked in and said…

"Nina, is it true that your going to be talking about cute boys? If so why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't be mad at you"

"yes it's true and I didn't tell you because what fun would girls night be if you let a boy know all the secrets that are told and all the activities that we do, would you tell me everything thing that you do at a guys night?"

"that is completely true…. Would you fancy walking over to class with me?"

"I would 'fancy' that…. Did I ever tell you how much I love that word"

"ya, you did the day after you first night in the attic"

"oh ya I almost forgot about that day"

"at least you remember it now and do you want to go for tea Wednesday after school?"

"sure I would love to go get tea with you"

Wednesday Afternoon

Fabian's POV

Class just ended and I was packing up my bag and I noticed Nina was still sitting in her seat so I walked over to her and said "Nina? Are you ready to go?"

She then looked at me and said "Ya just let me text Amber telling her that I won't be at the house"

"okay, and do you want to go back to that Café?"

"sure, lets go"

At the Café

"By any chance do you remember what we had for French homework?"

"ya we have to remember the passages in the book and then recite it in class"

"oh okay and do you want to get something from the bakery my uncle Antonio"

"sure lets go"

we then left and went around the corner to the Bakery my uncle works at when we walked in the first thing I heard was "Fabian, è che si?"(Fabian, is that you?)

"Sì, lo zio Antonio che mi è" (Yes Uncle Antonio it is me)

"è che la tua ragazza, lei è davvero bella" (is that your girlfriend, she's really pretty)

"Sì, lei è la mia ragazza, il suo nome è Nina e lei è molto bella" (Yes she is my girlfriend, her name is Nina and she is very beautiful)

"quale parte dell'Inghilterra è da?" (what part of England is she from?)

"oh non ha mai vissuto in Inghilterra, lei è un americano" (oh she never lived in England, she's an American)

"oh un americano, come mai l'hai conosciuta, allora?" (oh an American, how ever did you meet her then?)

"Oh, lei è venuto in Inghilterra per la scuola, vive nella stessa casa che faccio, che è il Anubis se ti sei dimenticato" (Oh she came to England for school, she lives in the same house I do, which is the Anubis if you forgot)

"Ora, ha senso" (Now it makes sense)

"ya e penso che dovremmo iniziare a parlare in inglese perché lei adesso sembra davvero confusa" (ya and I think we should start speaking English now because she looks really confused)

"Hello I'm Antonio, Fabian's uncle…. I'm guessing your Nina"

"ya that's me"

"well it's great to finally talk to you, I'm sorry about us talking in Italian"

"it's okay Antonio"


	14. Chapter 14

Nina's POV

"So would you guys like anything?"

"Um what do recommend?"

"well the Torta della nonna is fantastic"

"can I have a slice of the Torta della nonna, please"

"sure and Fabian would you like the usual?"

"yes please"

"I'll be right back with your food"

"Fabian I didn't know you speak Italian, what else do I not know about you"

"well I speak Italian because my dad is from Italy and my mom is British, so after my sister was born my parents moved here"

"oh that's interesting, how did your parents meet then?"

"well they met each other at the Trevi fountain in Rome, my mom said it was love at first sight"

"awe that's so romantic, have you ever been to Italy?"

"yes, I went last summer to see my Papa, and have you been anywhere on vacation?"

"here's your Torta della nonna, Nina and here's your tiramisu Fabian"

"thanks" (both Nina and Fabian)

"fun and I used to live in North Carolina but after my parents died I moved to New York to live with my Gran, but sometimes I spend a week in California with my Aunt, and we sometimes to Orlando Florida for the Summer. Oh and I went to Canada that one time when I met Justin Beiber and Munro Chambers"

"oh you must really like to travel and who is Munro Chambers, I know Justin Beiber but I have no clue who Munro is."

"Have you ever seen Degrassi?"

"No, but don't you have a Degrassi shirt?"

"yes I do because Degrassi is awesome and Munro Chambers is one of the HOTTEST guys EVER! He is the guy I will so anything for, along with than Taylor Lautner."

"oh I know who Taylor Lautner is…. And if he's Canadian that means he isn't that hot"

"oh really, I'll prove to you that he's hot"

"how are you going to do that, call him and ask him to come to Europe?"

"No, I have him as a friend on Skype and he's my screensaver on my computer, AND I have the season 9 and 10 DVD."

"oh, and how do you know him?"

"I met him when I was auditioning to be on the show over the summer"

"did you get the part?"

"yep"

"then what are you doing here in England, when you could be on TV in Canada."

"well I wanted to have a normal high school life even though I'll be working in the summer, but after I graduate I'm moving here and becoming a famous actress that will be best friends with Aislinn Paul and Munro Chambers"

"oh and does your Gran know you got the part? Does Jess know, what about Brad, he must know that you got the part."

"yes, my Gran does know, but Jess and Brad don't, they still think I'm moving into an apartment with Jess after we graduate."

"why didn't you tell them?"

"I wanted to be treated like a normal person"

"you aren't a actress yet"

"actually I am, I've been in a movie"

"really? You were? What movie? When did it come out?"

"Yes I was in a movie, well a Bratz movie, it was called 'Bratz: The Movie' it came out two years ago….. I was going to give amber the movie to watch but I don't want people to know it was me"

"I don't think anyone would treat you differently, especially since non of us saw the American movie"

"true, but should I tell Brad and Jess about the acting jobs?"

"if they're your friends you should tell them"

"thanks that helps a lot and should I tell amber or have her find out the hard way"

"I honestly think Amber would really like to know, because she still thinks your hiding something"

"I guess if I'm telling you, Amber, Jess, and Brad I think I should tell everyone in the Anubis house"

"okay, if that's what you want"

"it is, I think everyone deserves to know why I'm going to be late coming back next year"

"your coming back late, is it a tradition that you come a week or two late"

"no, remember I told you I was going to be working on the show during the summer"

"oh ya, I thought you meant you won't start until after you graduate"

"I wish and I think we should head back to the house"

"ya lets go"

Back at the house

"Amber, I need to tell you something that is really important, but no matter what I tell you, you need to promise me that you will not change your opinion of me…. Oh and I think it would be better if it was just us in our room"

"Okay and I promise that I will not change my opinion of you and okay lets go" we then walked upstairs and then Amber said "okay what's this secret"

"well I'm kinda an actress, and was kinda in a movie and I kinda have an acting job, which means I might be late coming back next year, but that's months from now, but I thought you deserved to know."

"You're an Actress! What movie were you in? Do you have the DVD? What TV did you get a job on?"

"yes, it's called 'Bratz: the Movie' yes I have the DVD and it's a show called Degrassi, it's very popular in America and Canada"

"Can we watch it and am I the only one that knows"

"well I was going to tell everyone at dinner time and ya we can watch it, it was really fun to be in"

"Well Dinner is in about two minutes, so you better prepare yourself for questions about the new show and the movie that you were in"

"true and we'll watch it tonight on either my computer or the TV in the living room"

"okay"

"Dinner!" yelled Trudy from down stairs

"lets go and are you sure you want to tell everyone"

"Ya because everyone was accepting when I told you that I sang and played the Piano"

"True" when we got down stairs we sat in our normal seats in the dining area and I said "I need to tell you guys something, Amber and Fabian already know though"

"what is it Nina, you can tell us anything" (Mara)

"I know I can that's why I think you should all know that I'm an actress, I've been in one movie, I currently got a job on my favorite tv show, but I'm only filming during the summer…. Oh and I met Justin Beiber and Munro Chambers!"

"Wow! What television show? What Movie" (All except Fabian and Amber because they technically already knew the answers)


	15. Chapter 15

"who's Munro Chambers? And OMG you met Justin Beiber!" (Mara)

"It's a show called Degrassi, it's very popular in America and Canada, the movie was called 'Bratz: the movie' and Munro Chambers is a really Hot Canadian actor that I will be working with and Yes I met Justin Beiber while auditioning"

"Omg that's awesome and is the show your on about a school that has a lot of drama and stuff like that" (Patricia)

"actually yes it is, if you think you know it I have season 1-10 on DVD, and Fabian I know I told you I only had 9 and 10, but then I remembered that Jess gave me all the seasons last year"

"oh okay and do you have the DVD of the movie you were in?" (Patricia)

"Yes, I do Amber and me were actually going to watch it after dinner"

"Can we join you? I think it would be cool to see you on the television" (Mara)

"sure just you aren't allowed to make fun of me, even if I was wearing spaghetti"

"what!" (all)

"food fight scene"

"Oh that explains it and was it fun to have a fake food fight" (Patricia)

"yes, but it was funny how after the spaghetti got in my hair I screamed 'my hair, Sasha you ruined it!' which is something that I normally wouldn't yell"

"what was your character's name?" (Amber)

"Yasmin"

"oh cool, what was your absolute favorite part of filming the movie?" (Mara)

"I got to sing because my character was a fantastic singer but she had a major case of stage fright"

"kinda sounds like you, since it took you about 2 months to admit that you sang and played piano" (Alfie)

We all watched the movie and when it was over Amber said "OMG Nina you were so pretty and your such a good actress"

"Thanks Amber, it means a lot that you liked it"

"amber's right you were really pretty, you still are" (Mara)

"thanks Mara"

"I think she looks better with spaghetti on her head" (Alfie and Jerome)

"well thanks, I'll make sure I remember that next time you throw spaghetti at me and I'll make sure I'm not wearing heels so I can chase you down"

"Nina that was WOW, I would have never guessed that you would be in a movie, you were fantastic" (Fabian)

"thanks Fabian, and that's what everyone at my old school said"

"Wow Nina that was amazing, where did you learn your acting skills?" (Mick)

"Thanks Mick and I've never took an acting class, it's a natural talent. Just like singing."

"Nina who knew you were such a good actress, maybe you could help me get ready for the play's auditions" (Patricia)

"thanks Patricia it means a lot to hear that from you, and I would gladly help you get ready for your audition….. Oh and Amber I got my Degrassi script in the mail last week, can you help me start practicing, you can be my character's best friend"

"I would gladly help and do you have a boyfriend in the show?"

"well since you asked I might end up dating a guy named Adam, he's a transgender but me and my character are cool with it."

"that must be really cool to be in a show/movie with a lot of famous people, and what's the theme song, I might know the show." (Patricia)

"it is and the theme song is…."

_**Whatever it takes,**_

_**I know I can make it through**_

_**If I hold out,**_

_**I know I can make it through**_

_**Be the best **__**(Be the best I can, and I say to you)**_

_**Whatever it takes (I know I can make it)**_

_**I know I can make itI know I can make it through**_

"I've seen that show before, and that guy Munro Chambers plays Eli, right" (Patricia)

"yep that's him, but when I met him he was on a show called the 'Latest Buzz' his character's name was Wilder in that show"

"that's so cool and do you want to go watch Degrassi now? Oh and should we watch all the seasons or do you want to skip to the EClare season?" (Patricia)

"I think we should watch all 10 because they talk about all the old characters"

"okay well lets go because there are a lot of episodes, like I mean al lot there's 220 episodes" (Amber said while looking at the DVDs)

"okay and lets only watch some of it tonight because we have school tomorrow" (Mara)

"Okay" (all the girls)

"oh do you boys want to watch it? It's a pretty funny and dramatic show"

"I'll watch it, maybe Alfie and I will get good pranks from it" (Jerome)

"I'll watch it because Jerome has a good point" (Alfie)

"does it have sports on it?" (Mick)

"Yes it does, it has football, basketball and power squad which is just cheerleading"

"I'm in, what about you Fabian?"

"I guess I can watch it, it sounds pretty entertaining"

"okay so we can watch seasons 1 and 2 tonight" (Amber)

After season 1 and 2

"OMG that was good, I can't believe I've never seen this show, and Sean is pretty Hot and JT he's hot too!" (Amber)

"that was amazing!" (Patricia)

"I love how liberty is so smart and for one of her projects she writes all about JT and then he pretends to be gay" (Mara)

"That's a addicting show, can we watch more?" (Alfie)

"Ya can we please that was really funny" (Jerome)

"That show was kinda entertaining" (Fabian)

"I wish we could but here comes Victor to give the 'Pin Drop' speech"

"it's ten o'clock, you have five minutes until I want to hear a Pin drop" he then pulled out a pin and dropped it when we were all running up to our rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday Afternoon

(Nina's POV still)

"Amber I'm going to call Jess to see if she brought the clothes, if she didn't will you come shopping with me?"

"sure, but even if she brought the clothes we are going shopping because we need to get dresses"

"okay, but I just got a new dress the other day, why do I need another one?"

"Oh well there will be a dance in two weeks, but no one will know about it until Tuesday, the only reason I know about it is Mara is on Student counsel"

"oh okay and I'll be right back" I then grabbed my phone and called Jess **"hello"**

"**Hey Jess, it's Nina"**

"**hey Nina! What's up, your still coming tomorrow night right"**

"**Ya I'm just calling to see if you have the clothes."**

"**oh no, that's what I forgot at your house"**

"**it's okay, Amber and me were going shopping anyway"**

"**Oh well can you pick up a tie for Brad when your out? And maybe a pair of heels for me?"**

"**Sure, but you and Brad are paying me back, oh and I told everyone about the movie"**

"**how did they react?"**

"**they were fine with it, oh and I have something to tell you, it's fairly important"**

"**do you want to tell me now or tomorrow night?"**

"**well I think your going to flip, but I think you should know"**

"**okay tell me, I bet I won't be that mad"**

"**well you know how we were planning on moving into an apartment after we graduate?"**

"**Ya, I remember. We planned it before you left for England."**

"**well I kinda can't, unless you want to move out of the USA."**

"**your staying in England!"**

"**No, I'm moving to Canada, because I got the part on Degrassi"**

"**well I'm not mad, but maybe we could still live together"**

"**your gonna come with me?"**

"**yes, I can't let my best friend move to another country again without me! Because when you came to England I missed you too much, I can't deal with not seeing you everyday, and if that means moving to Canada, then I will"**

"**Jess, you're the best! I can't wait until tomorrow night and we can plan everything, and oh will you come with me in the summer?"**

"**your moving this year?"**

"**no at the end of the Summer I need to film some episodes then I get to stay with Gran, then I'm coming back to England a week late (again)"**

"**sure I'll come as long as I get to meet Luke Bilyk"**

"**deal, maybe we can go to lunch with him and Munro Chambers"**

"**Yes, I love that idea, have you talked to him lately?"**

"**No, I was thinking of skyping him tonight"**

"**does he know you got the part?"**

"**not sure, I'll make sure to tell him tonight and I'll ask him about the lunch, maybe I can even get them to fly here this week"**

"**do you actually think they would come all the way to England to have lunch with us?"**

"**well I'll say I want to celebrate and I need to run lines with them"**

"**okay and can I ask you something?"**

"**sure, what is it"**

"**Does Jerome like me?"**

"**from what he told me, yes he does a lot actually"**

"**thanks for telling me that….. well I got to go help Brad get out of a bra, remember to get him a tie and I still need heels"**

"**why is he wearing a Bra? And what colors?"**

"**we were playing Truth or Dare, and he needs a Blue tie and I need Sliver heels."**

"**okay are you still a size 8?"**

"**Yep, and thanks again for getting these things for us"**

"**okay and what should I wear when I come over?"**

"**wear a dress and heels because the beginning is dressy then we were going to change then go into the hot-tub, then we can wear the other clothes."**

"**okay, bye"**

"**Bye"**

"okay so she forgot it at home and I need two new dresses and Jess needs sliver heels and Brad needs a blue tie"

"okay, I know exactly where to buy those things, but why do you need two dresses? I thought you only needed one for the dance"

"well apparently Jess wants me to wear a dress tomorrow night"

"oh okay well we should head out now, but before we leave we should tell Mick, Trudy and Fabian that we're leaving"

"okay, lets go find them and tell them, and do you think we should invite Mara or Patricia to come with us?"

"ya I think we should invite them, and maybe we can all talk about what it's like to be a actress and then you can tell us how and when you met Justin Beiber"

"okay, lets go find everyone" with that we walked out of our room and went to Mara and Patricia's room and when we got there we knocked.

Patricia opened the door and said "hey guys, what's up? Are we watching Degrassi again?"

"Um no, we're going into town to get dresses and stuff I need for the weekend ,and we wanted to know if you and Mara wanted to come with us"

"Um sure, I'll ask Mara and we'll meet you downstairs"

"okay, we'll tell Trudy that we're all going" with that Amber and I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to find Trudy cooking "Trudy we're going into town to go shopping, do you need anything?"

"can you get me these things on the list?" she then handed me a list of groceries

"sure Trudy" we then walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room to find Mick and Fabian at the table eating a snack, Amber walked over to Mick and said….

"Mick, Nina, Patricia, Mara and me are going shopping, bye"

"okay, bye Ams"

"Um Fabian, I'm going out, I'll be back later"

"okay, I'll see you tonight" I then kissed his cheek and walked to the door and we waited for Patricia and Mara to come down so we could leave.


	17. Chapter 17

In Town

"okay what store first? The grocery or the dress shop?"

"Dress shop because by the time we get back to the house the crème will be warm." (Amber)

"okay, so which dress store?" (Mara)

"This one next to the bakery" (Amber)

"I went that to that bakery with Fabian yesterday, his uncle works there"

"you already met his Uncle, it took him two years to introduce us to his family, you must be really special to him" (Patricia)

They then went into the Dress Shop

"okay lets go find Dresses and if I find one that I think might look good on you I'll come find you" (Amber)

"Okay, but if we don't find me a dress, I'll wear one of the dresses I wore during my audition to the dance"

"Trust us Amber will find you a perfect dress" (Mara)

Just then Amber yelled my name "Nina! I found the perfect dress for you!" I walked over to Amber who was holding a light blue dress in one hand and a red dress in the other.

"Which one if for me?"

"Both! This one is for the dance (the red one) and this is for tomorrow (The blue one)"

"Amber I love them, I'll go try them both on right now" I then went to the dressing room and but the red dress on.

It was a red strapless dress with white designs all over it, was above my knees. After I looked at myself in the mirror I called for Amber "Amber! Come look!"

Amber, Mara and Patricia all came running in, after they looked at me they said "you look fantastic" (Amber)

"You look great in red" (Patricia)

"you look awesome! You should wear this dress to the dance" (Mara)

"Thanks guys and I think your right Mara, I will wear this to the dance, now I'm going to try the pink dress on"

The blue dress was strapless, it also went below my knees and it had diamonds on the top. I then walked out of the dressing room and Mara said "Nina you look fantastic, now all you need are some shoes"

"I agree with Mara and can we do your make up and hair for tomorrow and the dance?" (Amber)

"Nina you look amazing" (Patricia)

"Thanks guys and sure Amber, why not"

"Yay, now go get the tie and three pairs of shoes when we look for our dresses

1 hour later

"okay so now everyone has at least one dress and one pair of shoes, but Nina in your case two dresses, three pairs of shoes, a blue tie, shorts and a tube-top" (Amber)

"Yep" (Mara, Patricia, and me)

"okay now lets go to the bakery next door to get a snack before we head to the grocery store" (Amber)

"okay let's go" (Mara)

We then bought the items and walked next door the bakery when we walked in Antonio saw me and said "Nina, it's nice to see you again, are you with Fabian again?"

"Hi Antonio, and No Fabian isn't with me I'm with my friends that live in the house with us, we were just dress shopping"

"well you and them talk about what you want and I'll get it and do you and Fabian want to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I bet Fabian will love to, but I can't"

"Okay, but do mind me asking why"

"well I'm sleeping over my best friend Jess' aunts house with her and my ex-boyfriend Brad, they're both my best friends from America, they came here to surprise me for my birthday, which was a couple days ago"

"well happy late birthday, and I hope you have fun, but can you please tell Fabian to call me later"

"Sure and thanks"

After they ate

"Okay now lets head to the grocery store to get these things for Trudy, and then we should go right back because I need to pack for the weekend"

"okay and can we watch another season of Degrassi tonight?" (Patricia)

"that show is really addicting" (Mara)

"you were right, it is an amazing show. I can't believe you got a job on it! Will you promise to remember us" (Amber)

"yes Amber, I'll come visit and you guys can come visit me and you can meet everyone that I work with"

"Okay, now lets get food shopping and back to the house before Trudy, Mick and Fabian send the police to look for us" (Mara)

"okay" we then got to the store and walked in, we got apples, carrots, pasta, tomatoes, potatoes, onions, eggs, oranges, orange juice and sugar. "is that everything on the list?"

"yep now lets pay and get back to the house."

We then paid and went back to the house, when we got there we gave Trudy the groceries and took our dresses and shoes upstairs, but before I left the room Trudy said…

"sweetie, why do you have two dress bags? And three shoe boxes? And a tie?"

"oh well I needed two dresses, one for tomorrow and one for the dance next week, and I needed shoes to match the dresses, but then Jess said she also needed a pair of shoes so I got those for her and Brad needed a new Blue tie…. Do you want to see the dresses?"

"Sure sweetie, do you want me to come upstairs or do you want to put them on and come down here?"

"I'll bring them down here so you can cook while helping me with the dresses."

"okay, go put the first dress on and I'll wait here"

"okay thanks Trudy, I'll be right back" I then walked upstairs and put the pink dress on and I put the soft pink heels on and walked downstairs "okay Trudy this is the dress I'm wearing tomorrow"

"Nina sweetie, you look so pretty and when you were changing your Gran called, I put her on hold until you came down here"

"thanks Trudy and do you really like it, Amber picked both dresses out, and I'll go get it in a second"

"No problem and Amber always did have good taste and okay better not keep her waiting."

With that I walked into the hall and picked up the phone _**"Hello? Gran?"**_

"_**Nina sweetie, are you okay?"**_

"_**ya I'm okay, why do you ask?"**_

"_**I heard you told people about the movie and the Degrassi thing last night"**_

"_**Ya I told them, why would I not be okay? It's not like it was a huge secret"**_

"_**True, but are you sure that these people won't use you"**_

"_**yes gran, all the girls are totally nice, Fabian is my boyfriend so he won't tell, and I'm friends with the other three boys in the house"**_

"_**okay, I was just making sure…. What are you doing right now?"**_

"_**I'm trying on a dress that I just bought"**_

"_**why did you buy a dress?"**_

"_**well I actually bought two dresses, one for tomorrow's sleepover and the other is for a dance that the school is having next week"**_

"_**okay well have fun and I'll call you in a couple days to check up on you"**_

"_**okay bye Gran, I love you"**_

"_**love you too, bye"**_

"wow Nina is that you?"


	18. Chapter 18

"wow Nina is that you?" I turned around to see Jerome staring at me

"you know Jerome it's rude to stare and yes it's me"

"I was staring because you look stunning and why are you wearing a dress?"

"oh well Trudy wanted to see the dresses I bought today for tomorrow and next week, this one is clearly for tomorrow"

"well you look fantastic and what's next week?"

"The dance, and thanks for the compliment, I didn't think you were one to give them to people" then I walked back to my room to get dress number two.

I changed into the red dress and red heels and put my hair up into a side pony-tail with a red ribbon and then put a white headband in, then I walked down stairs to Trudy in the kitchen.

"Trudy do you like this dress? Amber picked this one out too"

"Nina, you look beautiful in that dress, red and blue are very good colors for you"

"thanks Trudy, I wasn't very sure about the blue dress, but I guess everyone likes it on me, I guess Amber was right, oh and after I change I'm going to the music room, if anyone asks"

"okay sweetie, just be back at 6 for dinner"

"thanks" I went back to my room and changed back into regular clothes then ran to the music room and started singing…..

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

and I don't really care about

If you love me,

if you hate me,

you can't save me,

baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now,

whoa, what the hell

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around and

I don't really care about

If you love me,

if you hate me

You can save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now,

whoa, what the hell La la la la la la la la...

Woah... Woah...

La la la la la la la la...

Woah... Woah...

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)

All I want is to mess around and

I don't really care about (I don't care about)

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.

(if you love me) If you love me (no),

if you hate me (no)

You can save me,

baby, baby (if you love me)

All my life I've been good but now,

whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la,

La la, La la la la la la la

"Nina? Why are you singing that song? Did you and Fabian break up?"

"No Amber we didn't and I just felt like singing so I came here, because I highly doubt everyone would like to hear me singing a random song that makes me feel better"

"Awe Nina, why are you upset?"

"well Gran called, she wanted to know if I still felt comfortable here now that you all know my secrets"

"well do you still feel comfortable here with us? it's not like we will tell anyone that your going to be on a famous television show."

"I know Amber, it's just sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I didn't come here and I took the job right away"

"well you can always go back whenever you want, just remember that it's your choice and whatever you choose I'll be there for you"

"thanks Amber and I think I'm going to stay here, with you, Mara, Fabian, Patricia, Trudy, Mick, Jerome and Alfie"

"Thank goodness, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well it's almost dinner, we should get back to the house now."

"Okay lets go"

Back at the house

"Nina, where did you go? I thought you were in your room reading or something" (Fabian)

"She was in the music room singing a random song that she thought would annoy us, because it's about nothing and at the same time it's about something, but it has nothing to do with her"

"what song was it? And how was it about nothing but at the same time something that doesn't relate to Nina" (Fabian)

"It was What the Hell by Avril Lavigne , and it was about something, Her cheating on her boyfriend, and she doesn't want to stop because it because it's fun. But that has nothing to do with me, because I never cheated on anybody."

"what song is that, I've heard of Girlfriend, Complicated, Sk8ter boy, but never what the hell"

"it goes….."

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

"wow that is a really good song" (Mara)

"I still never heard of it" (Fabian)

"Oh well Nina there's a talent show coming up, will you sing a song, or you can play the piano and sing" (Mara)

"I'll sing, if I decide I truly want to participate in the talent show"

"okay well think about it because who ever wins gets a day off of school for his/her house and I really think that you would be able to win."

"that would be awesome, but why don't you ask Fabian to play?"

"I can't play on a stage, I get stage fright….. It's not pretty"

"oh okay well I guess I will, as long as Amber helps me with my outfit, I'll probably wear one of my outfits that I just bought, it would most likely be the red one, right Mara"

"Yes, you look amazing in the red one, I still think the blue one is cute, I just think that the red one looks better on you" (Mara)

"Thanks Mara, and sign me up for the talent show"

"will do"

"Supper!" (Trudy)


	19. Chapter 19

After Supper

"well I should go pack now. Mara, Amber do you want to help so I finish faster so we can watch more Degrassi tonight"

"YES!" (both girls)

"okay let's go upstairs and get packing, but we have to remember not to pack the two dresses and heels, but I do need to pack the heels for Jess and the blue tie for Brad" we then walked upstairs.

"what are you taking?"

"two days worth of clothes, two pairs of Pajamas, my Bikini that is blue with white flowers all over it, two pairs of flip-flips, a pair of slippers, sneakers, my robe, my dairy, my book, and everything else will be put away before I leave tomorrow."

"I'll pick out the clothes, pajama's and flip-flops" (Amber)

"I'll get the Book and slippers" (Patricia)

"I'll get the robe and sneakers" (Mara)

"well that means I'll get my diary, and Bikini"

Five minutes later

"okay Nina, your all packed! Now lets go watch seasons 3, 4 and maybe 5" (Amber)

"I think we even have time to watch season 6" (Mara)

"what are we waiting for, lets go!"

After seasons 3,4,5 and 6

"awe JT, he was my favorite" (Amber, said when crying)

"OMG that was fantastic, I wish we could watch seasons 7-10 tonight" (Patricia)

"we have time for seasons 7 and 8 right now" (Mara)

"Amber I felt the same way when I first saw season 6, and Mara is right Patricia, we do still have time, it's only 7:45"

"Yay, and maybe we can watch season 9"

"actually we have time to watch the rest of the seasons"

"Oh so we get to see the Famous Munro Chambers" (Amber)

"you mean the HOT Munro Chambers, trust me he's hotter then Robert Pattison"

"NO WAY!" (Patricia)

After season 7, 8, 9

"OMG KC was Hot and now he's a Jerk! I can't believe Clare even dated him, I'm just jealous that she stood next to him….. Doesn't he kinda remind you of Justin Beiber?" (amber)

"well he was sweet to her in the beginning, before he started playing Basketball, I personally think Reese was better for her" (Patricia)

"Amber is right, he kinda does look like Justin Beiber, and I honestly think KC made a bad decision, because I bet Jenna gets pregnant" (Mara)

"HOW DID YOU KNOW! And Clare is better off without KC"

"I guessed, but I assume I'm right because of how you reacted" (Mara)

"Let's just watch the beginning of Season10 which is called the Boiling Point"

After The Boiling Point

"OMG! Eli! I can't believe Fitz almost stabbed him!" (All the girls)

"I told you Munro Chambers (Aka Eli) was Hot and awesome"

"Is everyone Okay? I heard screaming!" (Fabian)

"we're okay, but Eli isn't!" (Mara and Patricia)

"who?" (Fabian)

"Girls look he survived, he's in part 2 of season 10, which some people call 'the breaking point' and some call 'Degrassi' Just remember Eli did not get stabbed, if he dies I will die, because I am in love with him"

"Oh okay and if he dies, we will all die because he's Eli, who doesn't like him?" (Amber)

"will someone tell me what's going on" (Fabian)

"we were watching Degrassi and we just watched season 10 part one The boiling point and Eli, almost got stabbed on the last episode and now we are about to watch part 2 which has Eli, breathing and dating a certain character, who is better off without KC"

"OMG Clare and Eli are finally going to be together!" (Mara, Patricia, and Amber)

"Yes, in the second episode, he's not in the first"

"AWE WHY?"

"he was suspended because of the knife thing"

"oh okay well lets start it!"

"Okay"

After Part 2

"YAY! CLARE AND ELI ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" (Amber)

"awe poor Adam" (Mara)

"Awe that was sweet how Jenna tried to fix her mistake, but trying to get Holly J. and Sav back together, and then how she ended up with KC" (Patricia)

"Do you want to see the commercial for the 3rd part "In too Deep' It's so Dramatic, you'll scream after you see the end"

"OMG YES!" (all)

After we watched the In Too Deep commercial Amber yelled "OMG NO! ELI IS GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE CLARE WANTED A BREAK!"

"Amber the director of Degrassi told me that Eli will NOT die because all the girls would stop watching, because Eli has the most fans out of everyone in the Show"

"Thank Goodness he doesn't die" (Mara)

"I agree, it would be really stupid if they killed him, and plus if anyone on that show should be gone it's Fitz" (Patricia)

"So what will your characters name be and will you related to anyone on the show? And I can't believe you get to date Adam, he's so adorable" (Amber)

"I know right, he actress that plays him is SO nice and we agreed what happens between Adam and Chessi will stay between Chessi and Adam, just so it won't be weird between her and me….. And Oh I'm not related to anyone"

"I love that name, Chessi, what does it stand for?" (Amber)

"Chelsea" (Patricia)

"How did you know that?" (Mara)

"My cousin's Name is Chelsea, and we call her Chessi" (Patricia)

"That's ironic how it's your cousin's name and my character's name"

"_You have Five minutes until I want to hear a Pin Drop" _Victor then pulled a pin out and dropped it, but all of us were running up the stairs so you couldn't hear it, but when I walked by I said..

"Is it still okay if I go tomorrow?"

"Yes Ms. Martin it is, now go to bed"

"Thank-you and Good-night" I then ran up the stairs and went into my room, said "good-night Amber" jumped into bed and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow morning goes by fast, so Amber will have time to do my hair and make-up before I leave to go see Jess and Brad.


	20. Chapter 20

Friday after school

"Nina, lets go to our room so we can start getting you ready for tonight, Mara and Patricia are going to come and do your nails when I do your hair" (Amber)

"okay, oh and I have a light blue hair elastic and a hair band, you can choose which one you would like to use"

"well it depends what I do to your hair" (Amber)

"Amber what color nail polish should we use?" (Mara)

"baby blue for her hand and sky blue for her toes" (amber)

"what's the difference between those colors?"

"Sky blue is a little darker then baby blue" (Amber said with a DUH look on her face)

"oh okay, you guys can do anything you want, I'm giving you guys permission to change everything about my hair, make-up and nails"

"Good, but we really didn't need your permission, we were going to do everything Amber tells us to" (Patricia and Mara)

"That is probably true"

"okay no be quiet to so they can do your nails and I can do your hair"

15 minutes later

Okay Nina, go put your dress on and then I'll do your make up" (Amber)

"okay I'll be right back" I then left the room and went into the washroom and changed into my light blue dress, after I changed I went back into my room.

"okay Amber, you can start with the make up"

"okay, sit down"

When Amber finished I had a small amount of black eye-liner, sliver/blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, blush and mascara on. My hair was in a side pony-tail tied together with a blue elastic.

"Okay Nina it is now 4:45, what time are you leaving?"

"I don't know when or where I'm meeting them, I'm going to call Jess now"

I dialed Jess' number **"Hey Nina"**

"**hey Jess, where am I meeting you and when?"**

"**Um meet me at my aunt's house in half an hour, do you still remember the address? And do you have the tie and shoes?"**

"**Yes Jess, I remember where it is and yes I have the shoes and tie"**

"**Okay and you should leave the house in 10 minutes, because it takes twenty minutes to get here"**

"**okay, I'll put my shoes on say bye to everyone and I'll have Trudy call a cab"**

"**Okay see you in a little"**

"**Bye"**

"Okay Amber, Mara, Patricia I have to get Trudy to call me a Cab, put my shoes on, say bye to everyone and inform Victor that I'm leaving….. Oh and I need to give Alfie his present."

"Okay well here are your shoes" said Amber

I then put them on and grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and said "Trudy can you please call me a cab?"

"Okay sweetie, go say bye to everyone and tell Victor your leaving"

"Thanks Trudy" I hugged her and went to the living room and said "Alfie I know your birthday is tomorrow, but since I won't be here I want to give you your present now"

"Nina, you didn't have to"

"Alfie, just open it" When he opened the box he saw a new monster mask.

"Nina, how did you know I lost my old monster mask?"

"I heard you and Jerome talking about it the other day before class"

"Thank you Nina" He then hugged me

"No problem and I'm sorry I won't be here on your actual birthday"

"At least you said happy Birthday" (Alfie)

"True, well I have to go tell Victor I'm leaving and say bye to everyone"

"Bye Nina, have fun…. Oh ya Nice dress" (Alfie)

"Oh thanks" With that I walked over to Jerome "I'll tell Jess you said hi"

"Thanks and have fun" (Jerome)

"No problem and thanks" I then walked upstairs to Victor's office

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come in!" victor yelled

"Um Sir, I'm leaving to go to my friend's aunts house"

"Okay Nina, thanks for telling me"

"Okay, Bye" I walked out of his office and walked downstairs and went straight to Fabian and Mick's room.

'Knock, knock, knock'

"come in" Mick yelled

'hey Mick, I just wanted to say bye before I left for the weekend"

"hey Nina, you look amazing and have fun, Jess and brad seem very nice"

"They are and thanks, do you know where Fabian is I still need to say bye to him"

"He said something about going to your room to say bye to you"

"Oh well I was just there, maybe he's with Alfie and Jerome" I then walked out of that room and walked to the living room and saw Fabian sitting on the couch reading a science book.

"Hey Fabian" He then looked up and his jaw dropped

"Wow, Nina you look amazing…. You never said you needed to wear a dress to a sleepover"

"well Jess told me to, and there's no arguing with her"

"Oh well have fun" He kissed me good-bye and then the cab honked informing me that it was here.

"Bye Fabian, I'll be back Sunday afternoon"

"Bye Nina" (All)

I then grabbed my bag and headed to the Cab, the driver took my bag and put it in the trunk and said "where are do you need to go"

I then told him the address and he started driving towards Jess' aunt's house

Fifteen Minutes Later

I got out of the Cab and the driver took my bag out and I handed him the fair, he then said good-bye and drove away. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Nina, Is that you, You look amazing!"

"Thanks Jess, now why did I have to dress this way? Oh and heres the shoes and Brad's tie"

"okay thanks and we're going for a late birthday dinner for you with my aunt and uncle"

"You didn't have to"

"But we did, and don't worry we are still going to cook the sweets and lets go to my room and you can help me finish my hair and then you can help Brad with the tie"

"Okay lets go" I helped Jess straighten her hair then I went to the guest room and knocked. When Brad opened the door he said…

"Wow Nina, you look stunning and did you get the tie?"

"Yep here it is, I'll help you tie it" I then tied the tie and then said "wow we kinda match, maybe I should have worn the red dress"

"Oh we're all wearing blue, but all different shades, I'm blue, your light blue and Jess is dark blue"

"How did you know I was wearing blue? Only Amber, Mara, Patricia, Trudy and Jerome- Wait a minute Jerome told Jess didn't he"

"Yep he did, in exchange that she goes on a date with him later this week"

'Of course, he really does like her, which I can understand but how she likes him I will never understand, even if she tells me I won't understand"


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay lets go" I helped Jess straighten her hair then I went to the guest room and knocked. When Brad opened the door he said…

"Wow Nina, you look stunning and did you get the tie?"

"Yep here it is, I'll help you tie it" I then tied the tie and then said "wow we kinda match, maybe I should have worn the red dress"

"Oh we're all wearing blue, but all different shades, I'm blue, your light blue and Jess is dark blue"

"How did you know I was wearing blue? Only Amber, Mara, Patricia, Trudy and Jerome- Wait a minute Jerome told Jess didn't he"

"Yep he did, in exchange that she goes on a date with him later this week"

'Of course, he really does like her, which I can understand but how she likes him I will never understand, even if she tells me I won't understand"

"well, we should go see if Jess is ready"

"well I need to call the house to tell them I'm okay and that I got here safely and Amber wanted to know if you looked cute in the tie""

"Okay well I'll go get Jess, and you call them, tell Fabian I said Hey"

"will do" I got my cell and called Amber's Cell **"Hi Nina, I didn't think I would hear from you until Sunday"**

"**well I just wanted to answer your question, about the tie"**

"**Well, does he look cute in it?"**

"**Yes, oh and if you don't mind can I talk to Jerome, for a minute."**

"**Sure, but I would have thought you would want to talk to Fabian before Jerome"**

"**well Jerome told Brad and Jess the color of my dress, so now I match them, I feel kinda weird, because it's too much blue!"**

"**Okay, here he is, don't worry no one can hear you yelling at him in here"**

"**Thanks Amber"**

"**So Nina, how's Jess? And brad"**

"**they're fine, well you should already know about Jess, Since you have a DATE with her! Why didn't you tell me!"**

"**Because then you would have known about the matching thing"**

"**If I knew about the matching thing I would have picked Red, because Brad doesn't really like blue and it doesn't suit him"**

"**oh, sorry I didn't know. I have somewhere to be so here's Fabian"**

"**Oh okay, but Jerome this conversation ISN'T over!"**

"**What conversation where you and Jerome having? Were you yelling or something, because I could kinda hear you a little"**

"**Oh well he has a date with Jess and we are apparently double dating with them next week, Yay us! No offence to them"**

"**ha-ha, so what's up"**

"**I'm just waiting for Jess and Brad, because apparently we're going into town… Oh ya Brad said heyyyyy"**

"**what part of town? And why do Americans always say heyyyyy instead of hello"**

"**Because we're awesome"**

"**Oh ya I forgot you were American"**

"**Well thanks sweetie"**

"**you not mad at me are you"**

"**I should really stick to texting that British accent gives you an unfair advantage."**

"**well as long as you aren't mad"**

"**yep and I got to go bad and jess are ready"**

"**bye Nina, have fun"**

"**bye Fabian and I will"** I then hung up and turned to see Jess and Brad standing here

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, now how is Lover boy?"

"he's fine, now should we go or are we going to wait here all afternoon"

"ya we should go and tomorrow after noon Jerome and Jess have a date, so we're going to the Café, Jess and Jerome will meet us there so he can go back to the house and she can return here with us"

"Okay, sounds like a plan…. Jess how much do you fancy Jerome"

"Fancy, wow they really got to you…. You can talk like you normally do now that your with you fellow Americans" (Jess)

"Okay so I can go back to talking by saying Like every like word like this like is like totally like annoying like don't like you like agree"

"True, but that was only in junior high and we did it so Justin wouldn't ask you out again, he was really annoying, more than saying like every other word" (Jess)

"oh ya I remember that"

"LOL and BTW we should head out" (brad trying to mimic the girls)

"Okay and can you do us a tiny favor in the car, on our way to a late birthday dinner"

"What is it?"

"Can you sing to us, it didn't sound right over the phone and if you sing, we'll stop teasing you about Fabian and how much you love each other and how much he'll miss you this weekend" (Jess)

"Fine, but one song each"

"Okay!" (Both)

"okay Brad, your song first"

"I choose Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears"

"good choice Brad" (Jess)

"Fine"

Hey over there

Please forgive me

If I'm coming on too strong

Hate to stare

But you're winning

And they're playing my favorite song

So come here

A little closer

Wanna whisper in your ear

Make It clear

Little question

Wanna know just how you feel

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

Cause you feel like paradise

I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

Hey You might think

That I'm crazy

But I you know I'm just your type

I'mma be a little hazy

But you just cannot deny

There's a spark in between us

When we're dancing on the floor

I want more

Wanna see It

So I'm asking you tonight

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

Cause you feel like paradise

I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

If I said I want your body

Would It Hold It Against Me?

(Yeah)(Ah)(Oh)

Gimme something good

Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)

Pop It like a hood

And show me how you work It out

(alright)If I said my heart was beating loud

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

If I said my heart was beating loud

If we could escape the crowd somehow

If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

Cause you feel like paradise

I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me

"Nina that was better in person." said Jess who was hugging me.

"Nina that was fantastic and now it's Jess turn to pick a song…. Oh are you picking one yourself?"

"Ya I am, but Jess can pick first, it will probably be one of our favorites"


	22. AN

I'm sorry you guys thought that this was a legit chapter but sadly it is not.

Guys I am SO sorry but I have major writers block and I'm super stressed with school and stuff because I need to keep my grades up because I got accepted into a really good High School and they said that since I already go there I need to keep at least a B average. I'll try to update as soon as I can but if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave a review or a PM. But I will **NOT** discontinue any of my stories

* * *

I would also make me happy if you guys read my friend's story. cliquefan1234 is the name of the author all of the stories are really good.

* * *

I would like to give a shout-out to all my wonderful reads….

samcabral

rockstar111

madieforever

Fabina 4 Evahz

Fabianluver101

KyroxIsxSmexy

No Longer In Use 2949932221

clarinetto14

Ragan1000

Early-Birdie-Girlie

NatuREGirF99

syrahsyara

sparksfly16

Ms. Grace Felton

HoA

fangirlvampluvr999

RUNOS SISTER

barbiegirl23

tesa

FabiansGirl21

Danny Seddie at Your Service

HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana

My Heart Loves You But I Can't

FabinandNina4ever

water wolf 100


	23. another AN

Heyyy Guys… Sorry this isn't an update, but I graduated 8th grade and now have all summer to write

It might take a little while, but I'm actually gonna write a House of Anubis One-Shot and I'm starting another House of Anubis story.

I am making these new stories to get back into Fanfiction…. I am truly sorry for the LONG delay… School was just really hard and I had A LOT of work and projects.

Two things I wanna say is Thanks to everyone for reading my stories and If you have any ideas for my current stories just leave a Comment or PM me…I hope you all understand.. I'll write soon

-EClarefan4ever


End file.
